One of Them
by XxDracoMalfoy'sGirlxX
Summary: All human. Bella's mom died when she was a year old. Bella grew-up with 5 protective older brothers. She goes away to a writing school in London. She comes back 3 years later. What happens when the school jock trys to win her affection and she hates him?
1. Coming Home

Chapter 1- Coming Home

**Bella's POV**

I was on my way home to Forks, Washington. I had spent the last 3 years in London, England at a famous writing school. I'm 17 years old. My mom died when I was only 1. So I grew-up with all boys, my dad, my oldest brother Emmett, then Jasper, then Todd and Austin, and finally my twin brother Derek. I had some seriously over-protective brothers. They were there for me when I grew-up. But sometimes, a girl just needs her mother.

My dad said that he was going to let me surprise my brothers. They haven't seen me for 3 years. I have changed a lot. I could fill-in my shirt, I wore make-up, and I loved shopping. I wore make-up because my friends always put it on me before school. I loved shopping because I was forced to go once a week because they changed my wardrobe once a week. I was an excellent writer and LOVED writing.

Right now, on my way home, I was wearing a mini jean skirt that barely covered half of my thighs, and a light blue tank-top, and white DC shoes. I was wearing make-up and my hair was wavy and flowing on my shoulders. I knew that my brothers would never let me wear this outfit in public. They are so protective. I swear that if I tell them (especially Emmett) about how my boyfriend broke my heart, they would fly to London, and kill him.

I walked off the plane to go find my dad at baggage claim. My dad was standing right where he said he would be. I ran over to him.

"Hi daddy!" I yelled.

"Is that my little girl." He said and looked me over.

"I sure am." I said and gave him a huge hug.

We walked out to the cruiser.

"So…all of your brothers are on the football team. And I was thinking that I could drop you off at their game and Emmett could drive you home." He told me.

"Sounds like a plan." I replied.

We arrived at Forks High.

"So I will see later tonight." I said and hopped out of the car.

Charlie had sent me pictures of my brothers so that I could find them.

I walked into the Forks High football stadium. It was crowed. A lot of people were staring at me. I was used to that. A few guys whistled at me. I was also used too that. The game only had 5 minutes left. By the time I made my way down to the field the game was over. They won!

My brothers were in the middle of the field congratulating each other. I was smiling as I walked over to them. Their jaws dropped as they saw me standing in-front of them.

"Why, hello beautiful." Derek said as he gave me a hug.

I pretended to gag.

"Can I have a congratulations kiss?" Austin asked.

I started to crack-up.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"You guys honestly have no idea who I am. Do you?" I questioned them. They shook their heads-no.

"I'm appalled, that you guys don't even recognize your own sister." I said, and they all froze.

"Bella?" Austin asked.

"The one and only." I confirmed.

Emmett ran over and grabbed my into a bone-crushing hug and spun me around. Todd, Austin, and Derek were pacing around the field shaking their heads.

"What's up with them?" I asked Emmett.

"They're just trying to get some inappropriate pictures of you out of their heads." He laughed.

"Oh Bella I'm so glad that your back. I have missed you so much." Emmett yelled.

"I'm so glad to see you too. I missed having someone there to stand up and protect me." I told him.

"Well I'm always there for my little sister." He promised.

"So are we." My brothers pitched in.

"Did you have fun in England? Did you have any boyfriends?" Emmett asked in full-on older brother mode.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Yes I had an amazing time in England, I have learned so much in writing. Yes, I did have some boyfriends, but my latest one just…broke…up…with…me." I was starting to cry.

All my brothers pulled me into a hug, to calm me down.

"Bella, why did he break-up with you?" Emmett demanded.

"Because I…was…coming…back…to…Forks." I told them in between tears.

"Bella I'll kill him." He promised.

"Thanks, but he's not worth it." I said. I had stopped crying for now.

"You sure?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Whatever you want little sis." Todd told me.

We started to walk back to their cars. Emmett had gotten a Giant red jeep. Jasper had a black Mercedes.

Someone was waiting on the hood of Emmett's jeep. He jogged over and high-fived all my brothers.

He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. He had bronze hair and green eyes, and the most killer smile. He looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"Hello." He greeted me.

"Hi." I replied with a warm smile. Derek put his arm over my shoulder; he saw the way I looked at him.

"Bella this is Edward Cullen." Emmett introduced us.

"Very nice to meet you Bella." He said.

"You too." I said right back.

"Oh Ya Edward, this is our little sister." Todd told him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said looking directly at me. Then jogged off and put his arms around two girls.

"Bella you can ride with me home." Emmett said. I walked over to the passenger side, and stared up. Derek sighed and walked over to me. He grabbed my waist and lifted me into the jeep.

"Thanks Der." I told him blushing.

"I'm glad you still have your blushing problem." Derek told me.

"Shut up." I muttered and he walked away. Emmett climbed into the driver's seat and drove away.

"So Bella, now that your back, I think all of us would agree that you should cook." Emmett asked.

"I would love too." I replied, and earned a huge smile.

"I am going to give you the rundown of boys to avoid at school." He said.

I sighed. "If you must."

"Yes. You've already met Edward Cullen. He's one of our good friends, but stay away from him. I don't want him to use you." He warned me.

"Why do I have to avoid him if he's your really good friend?" I asked him.

"He is captain of the football, baseball, and basketball team." He told me.

"Oh so let me guess. He's an inconsiderate jerk, who really isn't into a real relationship. He doesn't think of girls feelings he just uses them for his own personal use." I guessed.

"Your good." He congratulated.

"Don't worry. I won't associate with him. I have dated guys like that, and I don't want to again." I informed.

"Good girl." He told me.

We were at our house now. Emmett helped me get out of the jeep.

"So Bella did you surprise them?" my dad asked.

"Big time." Austin said.

"Don't remind me." Todd said.

"I never wanted to think of my sister in that way." Derek muttered.

"Bella I hope you don't mind but…you'll have to sleep in one of the boy's rooms. We only have 3 bedrooms and I get one and I split the boys up in to the others." Charlie told me.

"That's cool. Do I have to share a bathroom with them too?" I inquired.

"Um…yes. I have one and the boys have the other." Charlie said.

"Ok. So where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Well, the boys have wanted to change rooms, so you get 2 boys with you. You can choose which room you want." He answered.

"Bella, you can go look in the rooms and then decide." Todd said.

"OK." I replied and disappeared up the stairs. I fell in-love with the first room I walked into. It over-looked the front yard, so I wanted that one. I would clean-up later.

I walked back down 10 minutes later, and finally looked around the house. It was a pig-sty. Looks like I would have some cleaning up to do.

They were watching TV. I walked in and sat on Derek. Derek and I were really close because we were twins. It had hurt him the most when I told my brothers that I was moving to England to go to school. We told each other everything.

"I know what room I want." I announced.

"Which one?" Charlie asked me.

"The one that overlooks the front yard." I replied.

"Your wish is granted." Jasper said.

"So who will you be rooming with?" Emmett asked.

"Derek." I replied immediately.

They all started to laugh and I blushed. Derek patted my back.

"Well…I have missed you so much." I defended myself, and gave him a long hug. He hugged me back.

"I guess that since the room Bella wants only has two beds they will get that room. And you 4 will share the other room." Charlie said.

"Sounds good to me." Derek and I replied at the same time.

We started to laugh.

"Ok guys. Now that's settled, I want to be some sleep." I said and stood up.

"Since tomorrow's Saturday, we will change rooms then, for now Bella share a bed with one of your brothers." Charlie said and sulked upstairs.

"So who will I be rooming with tonight?" I asked.

"I have the biggest bed. So me." Austin said and threw me over his shoulder and walked upstairs. I was used to this because they had done that when I was younger. He dropped me on his bed. Austin and I were never really that close.

"Bella I'll go get your stuff." He said and walked out the door. He was suddenly being pushed into the room.

"Guess not." He muttered. They tossed me the bag that I pointed too.

"Ok. Leave. Now." I ordered. They all left. I put on my blue cotton PJ bottoms, with my lacy spaghetti strap top. I yelled that they could come back in.

"Bella I might need to look through your wardrobe." Emmett said.

"I think that we are going to stay up all night and question Bella about the last 3 years of her life." Jasper announced.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Why did you leave?" Derek asked.

We both started to cry. I had the major water works; while he only let 1 or 2 tears escape.

"You know what guys. I'm really tired. Why don't…I sleep…in…Derek's bed, and we…can talk tomorrow." I compromised.

"Ok, come on Bella." Derek said and dragged me into his room. We sat on the bed and he hugged me for who knows how long. I yawned and we lay down under the covers. He had a full sized bed so we both fit, and still had plenty of room.

**A/N-I hope you guys loved this story!!**


	2. Are we Clear?

Chapter 2- Are we clear?

**Edward's POV**

Oh Ya! We had won the game! I was about to walk over and congratulate the Swan brothers, when I saw the most beautiful sight in the entire world. She was wearing one of the shortest skirts I ever saw, a light blue tank. Her hair was wavy and flowing on her shoulders.

I was sure that I wanted her. I swear that she would be mine no matter what. I decided that since she was talking to the Swan's she might be dating one of them. I have never seen her before.

All of a sudden I had a ton of girls falling all over me. I decided that if she was un-available that I should just continue my life. I could have any girl I wanted. I will talk to the Swan's later.

"So what's up ladies?" I asked as we walked into the parking lot. All the girls were giggling.

I let go of them and walked over to Sara. I had agreed to go out with her 6th period. We stood there kissing until that girl caught my eye. I stopped and jogged over the Emmett's jeep. They saw me standing there and I again jogged over to them and gave them high-fives. I stared at this mysterious girl.

"Hello." I said warmly.

"Hi." She replied to me, and Derek put his arm over her shoulder. So that was who she was dating.

"Bella this is Edward Cullen" Emmett introduced us. Bella…what a pretty name.

"Very nice to meet you Bella." I said.

"You too." She said blushing.

"Oh Ya Edward, this is our little sister." Todd said. Their sister. Now she was mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said looking directly at her.

I jogged off and put my arms around two very hot girls. I would call Emmett tonight and ask him about her. If I could get Bella, to be friends with my sisters then I was in. I would get to see her a lot. Perfect.

**Bella's POV**

I woke-up and Derek was still sound asleep. I pulled out my journal, when I needed comforting I wrote in this journal. On the inside cover it said:

Dear Isabella,

You are my only daughter. I love you so much. Never ever forget that. Use this journal as your personal escape from the real world. I had a journal when I was younger; it was always comforting to write in it. Your brothers love you so much too. They will always be there for you. If you need anything talk to them. I'm very sorry I'm not there to share your live with you. I never wanted you to grow-up alone, 

without a mother there. I hope that you will follow your dreams. Get out and see the world. Never let anyone take advantage of you. I dated some terrible guys before your father. Stay away from the jocks. They are the worst. Find someone that is interested in the same stuff you are. I love you always.

Love,

Mom

I started to cry. Derek turned and sat up.

"I'm sorry. Did I…wake…you…up?" I asked still crying.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked and wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He was always there for me.

"You were still asleep, and I pulled out my journal. I re-read that letter that…mom, wrote inside." I told him.

"What does it say?" he asked me.

"You can tell me anything you know." He reminded me.

"Just that she loves me. And you guys love me too. Advice for life." I told him.

"OK." He said and we sat there until Emmett, Jasper, Todd, and Austin walked in.

"We'll just fend for ourselves for breakfast." Emmett said and pushed everyone out of the room, except for Derek who was the one that got to comfort me.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"I'm sorry that I left for 3 years and never even visited and wrote. You may be able to hide your emotions really well, but you can't hide anything from me. I'm so sorry that I hurt you that much. I wanted to get out of Forks. I was accepted into the best writing school in the entire world. I love writing so much." Everything just spilled out.

"Bella, I didn't want you to go. But, I didn't say anything because I could tell that you really wanted to go. I didn't think that I wouldn't see you for 3 years though." He told me.

I was speechless.

"Let's make pact." I said.

"Ok, about what?" he asked.

"That we always ask what the other one is thinking before we make a huge decision. That no matter what happens; it will never come between us. We will always be there for one another. We will handle life together." I said.

"Agreed." He said and gave me another hug.

"Derek, do you mind if I re-decorate our room?" I asked.

"Decorate however you want. But, not to girly, I still have to live in here." He compromised.

"Ok." I said and we got up and walked down stairs. My eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"It's ok you guys, the water works are over." I informed them.

"Will there be anymore?" Austin asked worried.

"Dude, she's a girl. Have you ever seen them and their emotions? Of course there will be more." Emmett said.

"You guys won't have to worry about me and my female emotions." I quoted him.

"Ya. I'll deal with her and her crazy mood swings." Derek said smiling at me.

"As long as I don't have too." Austin said.

"I'll make breakfast this morning you guys." I said as I heard their entire stomachs growl.

"You sure, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Totally. To warn you guys now that I'm back things around here will have to change. First, we will be cleaning the entire house. Top to bottom." I warned them.

"Yes mom." Todd joked.

"Don't mess with Bella. She just told us that we will be working." Jasper told him.

"Oh." Todd's face dropped.

I made sausage, pancakes, eggs, and English muffins. Derek's favorite. I could tell he noticed because he smiled at me and mouthed 'thank you'. I mouthed 'anytime' back at him. They ate all the food. I would have to go shopping for more food.

After breakfast, I set to work.

"First we will start up-stairs." I said and grabbed a whole bunch of garbage bags.

They all moaned and followed me to their bedrooms. I handed every one of them a trash bag. Each bag was labeled like this: Emmett's-clothes. But they had every ones names.

"Put all of you clothes in the bags that have your name and labeled clothes." I ordered, and they set to work. I brought up two cans of cherry air freshener. I sprayed it _everywhere. _ After they were done I made them put those bags down stairs. You could finally see the floor. They picked up everything. I organized their stuff so they could find it. I handed them bathroom supplies and told them that I wanted 

that bathroom spotless. Meanwhile, I vacuumed and stain-cleaned there carpets in the bedrooms. I put plug-in air fresheners in the rooms and went to check on them. The bathroom was still in terrible condition.

"What in the world!" I screamed as I walked in.

"Um." Austin said.

"Please help." They all begged.

"Fine." I said; I was getting exhausted.

I picked up the toilet bowl cleaner, and sprayed it all around the toilet.

"Emmett, scrub the inside of the toilet. When I tell you to, flush it." I said and handed him the brush.

I sprayed the shower with bleach. I pointed to Austin and Todd.

"You too are going to scrub the shower until I say stop." I said and handed them sponges. I picked up some more bleach and sprayed the sink, and counter.

"Jasper, you are going to scrub the counter until…" I was cut off by Jasper.

"You say stop." He finished.

"What about Derek?" Austin asked.

"Derek is going to come and help me." I said and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"What am I helping with?" Derek asked as I pulled him into our room.

"I want to explain what I vision the room, looking like." I informed him.

"Does it have to do-" his jaw dropped at the sight of my handy work.

"What?" I asked confused.

"This room is cl-clean." He stuttered.

"Of course silly." I pointed out the obvious.

"So anyway, I was thinking brown, turquoise, and lime-green polka-dots, with matching bed sheets on each bed. A desk for both of use to use, then two white dressers for us." I told him.

"Sound perfect. Not to girly." He said.

"Can we go get the stuff now?" I asked.

"Sure let's get Emmett to drive us there." He said and went to go ask him.

Emmett was more than willing to drive us. He said 'anything to get out of working'. We got there and Emmett said to call him when we were done. This place was huge. I sent Derek to go look at wall décor while I went and looked at bedding. Someone came up from behind me.

"Hello." Said a musical voice. I turned around and Edward Cullen was standing right there.

"Hi." I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Derek and I are getting stuff for our room." I blurted out.

"You're sharing a room with your brother?" he confirmed.

"Yes the house only has 3 bedrooms and my dad gets one and the rest of us split up into the others. So I don't get my own room. I get to share with my twin brother." I replied.

"Oh. Can I help you?" he asked.

"I guess." I told him.

"So if your family lives here, how come I have never seen you at school?" he inquired.

"I have been away at a famous writing school in London." I replied.

"Awesome. Did you like it there?" he asked.

**Bella and Edward will be having a long conversation, so Edward-Bold, **Bella-regular.

"I loved it."

"**Do you enjoy writing?"**

"It is my favorite thing in the entire world to do. I plan on majoring in Journalism in college."

"**Cool. You should take the journalism class at school."**

"I am. I'm taking journalism, and all the honors classes. But, I still have to take P.E."

"**You're taking those classes at school?"**

"Yup. Why?"

"**So am I."**

"Really, because I heard that you're the school's star athlete."

"**Yes I am. So I guess we will be having a lot of classes together."**

"Cool." I mumbled.

His phone rang.

"**Sorry, I need to take this."**

"Ok." I said and turned my back and focused on the bedding. He was talking to some girl. He was going out with her tonight at six. He walked back over to me.

"Have a date tonight?"

"**Yes."**

"With who?"

"**Some girl in my 3****rd**** period."**

His phone rang again. He sighed and walked away. It was a different girl this time. He had just agreed to go out with her tonight. Rude much? He was picking her up at six tonight. The same time as the other girl. He called the other girl back and pretended to be sick, so he couldn't go out tonight. Not cool. I was going to do something about Edward Cullen.

"Who was that?"

"**Some girl in my 5****th**** period class."**

"Some girl? That girl probably spent the last hour getting her courage to call you. You agree to go out then pretend to be sick 10 minutes later, so you can go out with someone else."

"**She had better plans."**

"Well, that girl from 3rd period is most likely crying over you right now. You say yes, then no because you like someone else's plans better. You know what that makes you? An inconsiderate jerk. You disgust me Edward Cullen. Girls have feelings; try to think of someone other than you, for once. I hate you." And with that I stomped away to find Derek. Edward was frozen in shock from what I just said to him.


	3. Awkward Situation

Chapter 3 – Awkward Situation

**Bella's POV**

I ran away from an in-shock Edward. How can he do something like that? How stupid can he get? I found Derek and he was looking at wall décor.

"Hey." I muttered.

"Hey Bella, do you like-," he turned and looked at me.

"What happened?" he demanded.

I sighed, "Edward Cullen."

"What did he do?" he pressed.

"I kind of started to yell at him. I called him a few things. But, he did the most arrogant thing a guy could do, right in front of me." I explained.

"You told the school's star athlete off?" he confirmed.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm proud of you." He said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks. I found some sheets that will match these polka-dots." I informed.

"Alright. Let's go get them." He said, and I grabbed the décor and drug him off.

Derek called Emmett while we were paying.

I once again stared-up as I was told to get in. Derek grabbed my waist and lifted me in.

"So Bella…my girlfriend Rosalie called and said that she and her sister Alice would love to meet you. They want to hang-out at the mall." Emmett said.

"Alice is Jasper's girlfriend." Derek told me.

"I'd love too." I told Emmett.

"Ok, they'll pick you up at 2:00." He told me.

"Ok." I said and sat back in my chair.

Derek and Emmett took our stuff up-stairs. Emmett said they were done cleaning the bathroom, so I went to go inspect. They did a really nice job. I walked back into my room where Emmett and Derek were whispering.

"She's back." Derek whispered. They stopped talking.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Um…nothing." Emmett said.

"Fine, Derek will tell me." I said and stared at him. Emmett gave him a glance of death.

"Derek what were you guys talking about?" I said and put on my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Edward Cullen's parent's are going on a business trip for a month. He's going to be staying here." He said.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Charlie was at work so he didn't hear but everyone else did. Jasper, Todd, and Austin ran into my room. I was still screaming.

"Bella calm down." Emmett pleaded.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down! The guy that did the most arrogant, stupid, inconsiderate, and selfish thing that someone could ever do right in front of me, is going to be living here for a month. And, you want me to just calm down!" I screamed.

Jasper, Todd, and Austin slowly backed out of my room, Emmett tried to escape too.

"You're not going anywhere." I said and slammed the door shut.

"Bella he needed a place to crash. What is your problem with him?" he defended himself.

"What happened at the store?" Derek asked.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Something happened, and you're not leaving this room until you tell us what." Derek ordered.

"Fine, I was looking at bedding when Edward came-up behind me. We started to talk when his phone rang. He agreed to go out with some girl from 3rd period. Then, some other girl called and he agreed to go out with her at the same time as the other girl. He called the other one back and pretended to be sick, and couldn't go. Then his excuse was 'She had better plans'." I informed them.

"Anything else?" Emmett asked.

"I told him that he should think of someone else for a change. That what he did disgusts me. I may have also told him that I hated him." I confessed.

They started to crack-up.

"What?" I inquired.

"No one has ever spoken to Edward Cullen like that before." Emmett informed me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, you are the first person that hates him. At least I think you hate him." Derek said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Bella I saw how you and Edward looked at each other when you first met. Edward has never looked at another girl the way he looked at you." Derek told me.

"I do not like Edward Cullen!" I yelled and ran down the stairs. Austin was listening into our conversation.

"Sure you don't Bella." Austin said.

**15 Minutes Later**

I decided to make sandwiches for lunch. Emmett walked in and watched me make lunch.

"Bella we are going to have to talk about this sooner or later." He said. He was right.

"Fine, he will be staying for a month right?" I confirmed.

"Yes." He replied.

"Ok, I will just have to get over it. So, I will be cooking for 8 people." I informed him.

"Ya, is that ok with you?" he asked.

"It's fine." I told him.

"Edward will sleep in my room, so Todd is moving into your room, for the time being." He informed me.

"Alright. When will he be here?" I questioned.

"After lunch." He said warily, because I had a knife.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to him." I replied.

"Fine, by the way Rosalie and Alice can't hang out this weekend." He told me.

"That's fine. I need to un-pack anyway." I said and grabbed my sandwich and put it on the table. I walked over to the stairs and yelled that lunch was ready. Everyone ran down stairs and grabbed a sandwich.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jasper asked.

"I guess." Mumbled.

"Emmett, you were right about women and their emotions."Austin said.

"I'm always right, man." Emmett replied.

"So what, us women are very emotion creatures. That is how we deal with things. We have emotional breakdowns; and guys beat things up." I informed them.

"Crap." Austin muttered.

"I hear you brother." Todd said.

"Would like to insult women anymore?" I asked sarcastically, while glaring at them.

"No." Austin said immediately.

"Good choice." I congratulated.

We finished eating, and I cleared the table and washed the dishes.

"I'm going to go work on my room." I said and disappeared up the stairs. I made the beds with the new bedding. I was half way dome with the walls. The door bell rang and I went to go get it. Stupid choice. Emmett opened the door and Edward walked in. I grunted and went back to my room.

**Edward's POV**

I finished packing for my month stay at the Swan's. I thought about what Bella said all day. I haven't come to any conclusion. I hope that she's ok with me staying at her house. I had a lot of things running through my mind.

Does she really hate me? Am I really that selfish? Should I apologize to the girls I talked to? Should I apologize to Bella? Does Bella even like me? Do I like Bella? I already had one of the answers. Yes, I like Bella.

I got in my car and drove off to meet my doom.

I got there and Emmett opened the door. I walked in and saw her. She grunted and ran back-up the stairs.

"She doesn't want me to be here?" I guessed.

"Not really. Sorry man, I know how much you like her." He apologized.

"I don't like Bella." I lied.

"Sure you don't." he replied.

"How did she take the news when you told her about my living here for a month?" I asked.

"She screamed for 5 minutes, and started to yell at anyone and everyone in her sight." He informed me.

"Sorry you had to go through that." I said. I knew that my face fell when he told me her reaction.

"That's the price us guys pay for having sister's." he said.

"Tell me about it. So, where will I be bunking?" I asked. I knew that Bella had to share a room with boys, and I was hoping that I would get to live in her room.

"With me, Jasper, and Austin. Todd is moving in with Derek and Bella." He told me and my hopes where shattered once again.

"Lead the way." I said and we walked up the stairs.

**Bella's POV**

I finished decorating the walls about an hour later. All the boys were in Emmett's room talking. I put all of my clothes in my dresser. Our desk had my lap-top, and my writing books. I had my journal, and my 4 books full of poetry and stories that I have written. I decided to get even with the boys and walked into the bathroom.

I put all of my make-up and hair supplies on the counter, leaving no room for them. I put my strawberry shampoo and conditioner in the shower, along with my rose scented body wash. I hung up my towels on the towel racks. My towels were pink and purple. Finally, I sprayed my room, the bathroom, and the hallway with my favorite air-freshener. Cherry Blossom. This was going to be good.

I walked back into my room and hung up my posters. I had 5 posters of Orlando Bloom, 2 of Pete Wentz, and 4 of the Jonas Brothers. Perfect. I sat on my bed and started to write some poetry. I heard the boy's door open. They walked into the bathroom. Then there was a scream. My door flung open.

"Bella what in the world did you do to our bathroom?" Emmett screamed.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Then why is there make-up and hair stuff, and pink and purple towels in there?" he demanded. The rest of the boy's were laughing in the hallway.

"Oh that." I smacked myself on the fore head.

"That's all of my stuff that I need to use in the morning." I informed him.

"You need all of that to get ready in the morning?" he asked.

"Yes. But, I use it just about any time." I replied.

"Women." He muttered and walked out the door.

Derek came-in and shut the door behind him. We started to laugh.

"I knew there was a reason for why I keep you around." He told me.

"Of course there was a reason. But, I really do need all of that. So, it will be staying there." I said and walked to Emmett's room.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked, with a smile.

"Burgers." Jasper shouted.

"Ribs." Emmett yelled.

"Chicken wings." Austin shouted.

"I don't care." Derek and Todd said.

"I'm in the mood for…hmm…salad." I said.

"NO!" They all shouted in unison.

"Don't worry. I want ribs." I said and walked downstairs.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted.

I finished dinner about an hour later. I made ribs, fries, and a salad. I walked over to the staircase.

"Dinner's ready!" I yelled and ran away so I wouldn't get hurt. They ran downstairs and sat down. Charlie waked in the door and sat down.

"Boys, what do you say to your sister?" Charlie said.

"Thank you Bella." They said.

"No problem." I replied. With that, they dug in.

"Edward, where are your parents going?" Charlie asked.

"Japan." Edward told him.

"For a month?" Charlie confirmed.

"Yes, my dad's business trip is 3 weeks and it's their anniversary." Edward informed us.

"Since football season is over what will you do?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Baseball." He replied.

"I played baseball in High school." Charlie told us.

"Awesome. Now everyone at this table is athletic." Austin said.

"Except for Bella." Jasper said.

"Not true." I muttered.

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"Nothing." I told him.

"What did you just say?" Emmett demanded.

"Fine, I never told anyone of you before for a reason. I was captain of the Softball team in England." I informed them. Their jaws dropped. They started to laugh.

"That was a good one Bella." Emmett said.

I glared at him.

"Wait. You were serious?" he asked.

"Dead." I replied, and put my dishes in the sink. I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut.

I grabbed my I-pod and lied down on my bed. I started to listen to Relient K. They were my favorite band. Someone opened my door. Suddenly they flung me over their shoulder. I was dropped on the floor in the boy's room.

"Ow." I yelled. All of them boy were sitting on the beds.

"You played for the softball team in England for 3 years." Emmett stated.

"I was captain, for your information." I replied with a snotty tone.

"What position?" Derek asked.

"Pitcher, 3rd base, and 1st base." I told them.

"Wow." Jasper said. Edward leaned over and whispered something into Emmett's ear.

"Sure, come on brothers." He said and walked out the door. Everyone but Edward followed. I was about to walk out the door was Emmett slammed it shut.

"What are you doing?" I screamed.

"Bella…can I talk to you?" Edward asked.

"No." I said and faced to door.

"Please, I need to talk to you." He begged in an irresistible voice.

I slowly turned around. "Fine, we can talk."

"Thank you." He said.

"I want to apologize for my behavior this morning. It was very rude to do that. I understand if you still hate me. You have all rights too, after my action. I called the girls back and said that I couldn't go out tonight. If you want you can call me a selfish jerk right now. I am very sorry, and I hope we can be friends." He apologized.

"I forgive you, and I hope we can be friends too. By the way, I don't hate you." I replied.

"Thank you." He said.

"Any time." I said and smiled.


	4. Hostile Turnout

**A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Well here is chapter 4. I hope you guys just love it!**

Chapter 4- Hostile Turn-out

**Bella's POV**

I woke-up at 4:00am, so I would have plenty of time to get ready. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water felt so good on my skin. I washed my hair with Strawberry shampoo and conditioner, with my Cherry body wash. I got out of the shower and it was 4:45am. I had to wake the boys up at 6:00am.

I decided to wear my **(in this exact order) **mini jean skirt that was fraying at the bottom, a grey undershirt, yellow spaghetti strap shirt, a white shirt that went down to my elbows, and a pair of plain white flats.

I went back into the bathroom, and blow-dried my hair. When I was finished with my hair it was wavy and down to my shoulders. I put some white eye shadow, a thick coat of mascara, some light pink blush, and some dark pink lip-gloss. I looked at myself when I was done getting ready, and I was hot.

I only had 5 minutes left before I had to wake the boys up. I still can't believe that my shower, hair-dryer, and walking around since 4am didn't wake them up. I decided to have some Coco-Puffs for breakfast.

I trudged upstairs and walked into my closet and grabbed my air horn. Thank god that Charlie left at 3am each morning. I walked into the middle of the hallway, and pushed the button. There was a very loud siren sound.

"Get up boys! It's 6am and you need to get ready and eat. We leave at 6:30am! Move it!" I yelled as loud as I could,

There were unpleasant sounds coming from the rooms. It sound like I scared the heck out of them, and this was a cruel awaking. Emmett ran out of his room.

"BELLA! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING! YOU WOKE ME UP EARLY!" he shrieked at me.

"I am waking you guys up. By the way 6am is so not early. I woke-up at 4 this morning." Is said innocently and walked downstairs.

About 5 minutes later all of the boys came crashing into the kitchen and sat down. I had set the table with orange juice, milk, bowls, spoons, and 4 types of cereal.

"Bella, that was very harsh." Austin said.

"I agree. That was so uncalled for." Todd said.

"You scared the heck out of me." Jasper confessed.

"Remind me to find and kill that air horn." Emmett ordered.

"Bella, was it really necessary to wake us up like that?" Derek asked.

"Babies." I muttered.

"Actually it wasn't that early. I was up at 5 this morning." Edward smiled, and glanced at me.

Whoa. Edward was up at 5 this morning.

"What were you doing?" I asked him.

"Reading." He said casually.

I couldn't say anything. He was reading at the crack this morning, and that smile he gave me. I could tell that my heart increased rapidly. Why was it doing that? "I don't like Edward Cullen." I told myself.

"Bella, when did you get up?" Derek asked.

"4" I replied.

"Why?" Todd asked in confusion.

"I needed to take a shower, pick my outfit, do my hair, do my make-up, and eat." I answered the most obvious question in the world.

"Bella, you look really nice." Edward said.

"Thank you." I looked at him.

Our eyes met and I felt something that I have never felt before. Edward and I had a connection. I quickly looked down.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, which cars we are talking?" jasper asked.

"I was thinking my jeep, which holds 5, and Jaspers car. Unless Edward wants to take his own car." Emmett said.

"That's fine." Edward and Jasper said in unison.

"Where is everyone riding?" I asked.

"Jasper is taking his car with one other person. Any volunteers?" Emmett asked.

"Me!" Austin shouted.

"That rest comes with me." Emmett said, and with that we walked out the door.

I walked over to Emmett's jeep, and stared up. Derek sighed and walked over to me. He was about to grab my waist when I heard whispering, and Emmett inclined his head towards Edward. Derek winked and stepped back. Emmett motioned Edward to come and help me.

Edward came over to me, and smiled. I couldn't breathe. He had this crooked smiled, and I loved it. Edward put his arms on my waist and lifted me up. My heart was accelerating like crazy. His touch felt so good. "I do not like Edward Cullen." I told myself.

Edward climbed in after I did, then Todd. Derek and Emmett sat in the front. The boys were talking very loudly, and I only managed to hear that football was over and it was baseball season. Yes!

"I'm sorry Bella." Derek said. I had no idea why.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Forks High only has sports for boys. None of the girls wanted to play anything. Besides cheerleading." Todd explained.

"Oh." My face fell.

"I'm sure that you can come to practice." Edward promised.

"I would really like that." I said, and we smiled at each other.

We arrived at school 10 minutes later. I hopped out of the car and Jasper pulled in to the spot next to us.

"Bella I can take you to the office, if you like?" Edward asked.

"Thanks." I said, and we walked away.

We walked in silence, and for some reason, I didn't like that. I wanted to hear his beautiful velvet voice. We walked into the office and over to the counter.

"Ms. Cope, this is Bella Swan she's new here." Edward said.

"Yes, of course. Here's your schedule, and I don't think that you'll need a map because you've got Mr. Cullen." Ms. Cope said and I blushed.

"Thank you." I said back.

"Mr. Cullen I want you to help Ms. Swan out today. I will give you a late pass for today, so none of your teachers will get mad, and you can help Isabella out all day." She ordered Edward.

"No need to worry." Edward promised. We smiled at each other and walked out the door.

"Bella what do you have 1st period?" Edward asked.

"Um…excelled math with Mr. Bonner." I told him.

"Ok, I'll walk you there." He said, and we walked off towards math.

"Edward are you sure it will be okay if I go to your baseball practice?" I asked him.

"It will be fine, I am the captain, and you doubt what I can get the coach to let me do. If you want you can even practice with us." He informed me.

"Really, Edward? That would mean so much to me." I shouted.

"Then it's settled, you will practice with me, I mean the team, today." He said and I gave him a hug.

I froze when I realized what I just did. I let go and stepped back.

"I'm sorry Edward." I apologized.

"It's ok, you were just happy. Nothing to apologize for." He said.

"I will be standing right here after 1st period for you. Okay?" Edward asked.

"Alright, see you later." I said and walked into the building.

**A/N- Alrighty there it was. Tell me how you liked it. Please! I really care what you think. I put a new poll on my profile so I want to go there and vote. So review, review…and Review!**


	5. Sluts, Jocks, and PE oh my

**A/N- Since I love you guys so much here is a new chapter. This chapter is going to be dedicated to my new friend**___Coolerthanamullet. _**So you know the drill. Review, Review, and…Review!**

Chapter 5- Sluts, Jocks, and P.E., OH MY

**Bella's POV**

I walked into my 1st period classroom, and everyone turned around to stare at me. I walked up to the front of the class.

"You must be Ms. Swan; you can take a seat by Mr. Yorkie." Mr. Bonner said.

"Ok." I mumbled.

I walked to the back of the room and sat down by Yorkie. He was staring at me.

"I'm Eric." He whispered.

"Bella." I whispered back, and then paid attention to Mr. Bonner for the rest of class. The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom with Eric right behind me.

"Bella wanna go out later?" Eric asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now." I lied. I was looking for a relationship, just not with him.

"I understand, we can be friends." He smiled and walked away.

I walked out of the building and saw Edward casually leaning on the wall.

"How was class?" Edward asked.

"Someone already hit on me." I said, I swear that I heard him growl.

"Who hit on you?" he demanded.

"Um…I don't remember." I lied. I wanted him to calm down.

"Fine, what class do you have next?" he said calmly.

"I have excelled English Literature." I answered.

"So do I." he said and we smiled at each other.

We didn't talk on the way to class; I swear Edward was staring at me the entire time. When we got to class I sat down next to Edward, and he was still staring at me.

Class went by fast and all the teacher did was talk about book that I had already read. The bell rang and I waited in the hallway because Edward needed to talk to the teacher. I walked out of the room and there was a boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and a baby face. He walked over to me.

"You must be Isabella Swan." He said.

"Yes I am, and it's Bella." I informed him.

"You look really hot. How about you and I get together after practice today." He tried to sound seductive. It was not working; it just made me want to throw-up.

"Sorry Mike, Bella is busy after school today." A musical voice said.

"Cullen." Mike growled.

"Newton." Edward growled back.

"Edward we need to get to class." I said breaking the tension.

"Yes _we _do." Edward emphasized to 'we' part.

"See you later hottie." Mike said and walked off.

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked, holding my chest.

"Why?" Edward asked confused.

"I think I need to puke." I joked.

"Bella, if anyone else bothers you today, let me know." He ordered.

"Alright." I promised.

I had excelled history next, without Edward. Edward was waiting for me after 3rd period. We walked to the cafeteria. I got a Dr. Pepper and Edward walked me over to a table, which I am assuming is his family, and we sat down.

"OMG! You must be Bella. We are going to be best friends! I'm Alice." said a short pixie-like girl.

"I'm Rosalie, nice too meet you. Emmett has told me a lot about you, but he was wrong about something's." said a drop-dead gorgeous girl.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Bella, do you like shopping?" Alice asked me.

"I love it." I confessed.

"Me too! So does Rose, we are going to have to go shopping." Alice squealed.

For the rest of lunch, they asked me questions and I answered them. Finally, the bell rang.

"Bella, what do you have next?" Edward asked me.

"Gym." I groaned.

"I'll help you get through it. I have gym next too." He said enthusiastically.

I have to admit that once Edward said he was in my Gym class, I wanted to go to gym. I can't believe it! Edward said he would meet me in the gym after we changed. I walked into the locker room and headed over to talk to the coach.

"I'm Bella the new student." I introduced myself.

"Yes, here are your gym clothes. Just find an empty locker." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said and walked off to go find a locker.

I was looking around looking for one, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"I'm Angela. You can have the locker next to mine." She said.

"That would be great." I said and she led me over to her locker.

The girl's clothes were like cheerleading outfits. The shorts were thin and very short. They were a royal blue. The tops were a tank-top that was yellow, and had the schools logo, in the corner on the top and shorts.

Angela offered to write my name on the space where we were supposed to. Angela wrote my name and said she would see me later.

A very slutty looking girl and her posse can up in-front of me.

"You must be Isabella, I'm Lauren." She said.

"It's Bella." I corrected her.

"Like it matters, you're not pretty anyway." Some girl said.

"Kristy, shut-up." Lauren yelled.

"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to join the cheerleading squad, and hang with us?" she asked. How stupid could she get?

"Sorry Lauren. Unlike you guys here, I want to have a life that doesn't include running around a field like an idiot." I said, with no intention of changing my mind.

"I do too have a life! Now yours is going to be Hell! Stay away from Edward Cullen. He's mine." Lauren growled.

"You can have him." I replied.

"You will regret this!" Lauren said and flipped her hair. The rest of them followed her out of the locker room.

I walked out of the room and into the gym. Edward waved for me to come and sit by him. I walked over to him and Lauren and her clan of stupid, shot me death glares.

"Hey Edward." I said and sat down next to him.

He didn't reply. He was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Did I forget to put my shirt on or something?

"You look amazing." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

The coach said that we were going to be playing basketball. Apparently you have a choice if you want to play or not. This school is so twisted. All of the boys headed out onto the court, while the girls sat and talked.

"Bella, are you going to play?" Edward asked. I could tell in his eyes that he really wanted me too.

"Of course I'm going to play." I stated and stood up.

"Great, come on." Edward said and we walked onto the court.

"Hey guys, this is Bella. She is the S-bro's sister." Edward introduced me to the guys.

"Hey." I said.

"We have an even number of player's now so, it will be 5 on 5. Edward and Sean and captains." Mr. Miller said.

"Sean, you can choose first." Edward said.

"Alright, I choose…Troy." Sean said.

"I choose…Will." Edward said and smiled.

"Fine, I choose the new girl." Sean stated.

"The new girl has a name, it's Bella." I said obnoxiously, and walked over to stand by Troy.

"Michael."

"Jade."

"Ricky."

"Bobby."

"Jason."

They were done picking teams and it was Edward, Will, Michael, Ricky, and Jason vs. Sean, me, Troy, Bobby, and Jade.

Jade told me to get ready to grab the ball from Tip-off. Edward and Sean were tipping the ball. Sean hit the ball and it went straight to me. I started to dribble the ball, and then passed it to Jade, who passed it back to me when I was under the net. He passed it to me and I took the shot. It went in!

"Dang, that new girl has some skill!" Ricky shouted, and my team ran over and gave me high-fives.

I swear that Edward was smiling at me. 20 minutes later the score was tied 25 to 25. My team had the ball and Troy, Sean, and Jade were being blocked. Bobby had the ball and had no chose, but to pass me the ball. He passed me the ball and I took Triple-Threat position. Edward was standing by the basket and I was almost at half court. I turned around and shot the ball. The ball circled the rim a few times, and it went in! We won the game.

Mr. Miller blew his whistle right after the ball went in. The boys on my team were cheering and shouting. I saw Edward standing by Will. I walked over to them. Edward smiled as soon as he saw me.

"I'm just gonna leave you two alone." Will said and walked away, while I blushed.

"Bella, that was phenomenal." Edward congratulated me.

"Thanks." I replied.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't play for most of the game; I was busy watching the most beautiful person in the whole world kick butt. She was so graceful; yet fierce.

The game was almost over when Bella took the Triple-threat position. She looked like she was deciding what to do. She was by the half court line, and I doubt that she could make that shot. She was going to try anyway.

Bella shot the ball; it circled the rim, and went in. I can't believe that Bella just made that shot. Bella had won the game for her team. Amazing that something that looked so fragile manages to amaze me. I walked over to Will and he was prattling on about Jessica Stanly. I hate that girl. I noticed that Bella was looking around the gym.

She spotted me and walked over. I started to smile. I can't help it when I'm around her.

"I'm just gonna leave you two alone." Will said and strode off.

"Bella that was phenomenal." I said enthusiastically.

"Thanks." She said and blushed.

"Good job today, now get out of here!" Mr. Miller ordered.

"Bella I'll wait outside the locker rooms." I promised and walked away.

I walked into the Boy's Locker room.

"Edward how do you know Bella?" Mark asked.

"Have you slept with her?" Jack asked.

"I have not slept with her. I don't like her that way." I lied.

"Then, how do you know her?" Jason inquired.

"My parents are out of town for a month and I'm staying at her house because she's my best friend's little sister." I explained.

"What does Emmett think about this?" Will mocked.

"He was really cool about it. He knows that I would never do anything to hurt Bella. I think that he and his brothers are even hoping that Bella and I hook-up." I confessed.

"If you don't I will." Sean said, and I glared at him.

"What? She's hot, and she has got some serious skills at basketball." He defended himself.

"Bella, also just got back from England. She was accepted into one of the most famous writing schools in the entire planet. She was also captain of the softball team there for 3 years." I added.

"Whoa." Was all they could say? Whoa didn't even cover it.

"Have you met her mom?" Jake shouted.

"If I'm right Bella's mom died when she was 1." I said, Derek said that Bella cried herself to sleep the other night.

"Oh." Jake said.

I walked out of the locker room, and strode off to stand on the wall by the Girl's Locker room.

**Bella's POV**

I walked out of the Locker room and Edward was waiting for me. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hi. What do you have next?" Edward asked.

"Excelled Biology." I remembered.

"So do I, let's go." Edward said and we walked off.

Edward went and sat down. I walked up to the teacher.

"I'm Bella, it's my first day." I said.

"Nice to have you in my class, you can go take a seat by Mr. Cullen." He said.

I walked over to Edward and sat down.

"Looks, like we're lab partners." I pointed out.

"So it would seem." He said with a smile.

Mr. Cameron started to talk about Biomes. Edward stared at me all through class, and I was paying attention to today's lesson. I was really interested in Biomes; especially Rainforests and Tundra's.

The bell rang for 6th period. My last class of the day and it was my favorite! I had Journalism next.

"Bella, what is your last class?" Edward questioned.

"Journalism!" I squealed.

"Calm down, I have Journalism next too." He said.

"Let's go before we're late." I said, and we were off.

Edward walked in and sat down. I once again walked up to the teacher, Mrs. Bird.

"I'm Bella, this is my first day here." I said, with a smile.

"Hello Bella, I'm Mrs. Bird. You can go take a seat by Mike." She said and pointed to a table in the back.

Edward was sitting next to the girl in the locker room. I think her name was Kristy. She started to mess up Edwards's hair, and it sounded like she was flirting too.

"Hey Hottie." Mike said and sat down.

"Please don't call me that." I ordered.

"Fine, but you need a nick-name how about…Barbie." He suggested. At least Barbie was better than Hottie.

"I don't care, just not Hottie." I begged.

"Barbie it is." He confirmed.

I tried to pay attention to what Mrs. Bird was saying. She was talking about Poetry. I had spent an entire year on Poetry in England. I was looking around the room, when a pair of eyes caught mine. Edward's beautiful emerald eyes.

He looked really angry and sad at the same time. I wonder what was with him. Mike had only hit on me 3 times today. I wonder if Mike will ever catch my drift that I never want to go on a date with him.

The bell rang and that was the end of school. My fist day was over. I got up and walked out of the door. Edward came-up behind me.

"Don't think that you're leaving with-out me." He teased.

"Oh my god Edward! You scared me." I exclaimed.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I replied.

"So are you ready for baseball practice?" he asked all pumped.

"Yes just one question though. Will I get to pitch?" I inquired.

"Yes, we could use some batting practice. The boys will defiantly be wondering how good you are at baseball, because you sure amazed them at basketball." He explained.

"As long as I get to pitch." I said and we were outside.

"Edward were will I change?" I asked, humiliated.

"The Girl's Locker room, I asked the coach to keep it unlocked." He answered.

"Okay." I said and we arrived at Emmett's pride and joy.

I went to the back and grabbed my softball bag, and Edward grabbed his baseball bag.

"Please don't laugh but, when I'm playing it has become a habit, I have to wear my face mask." I informed him.

"That's perfectly fine." He said and smiled at me.

We walked back into the school and stopped when we reached the locker rooms.

"Bella when you're done changing go out the way you would to the gym, out the exit door, and you will see the baseball fields. Our stuff will be set-up on the closest one." He said and walked into his locker room

I was the only one in the Girl's Locker room. I set my bag down and unzipped it. I dug and found my practice uniform; some extremely short shorts with softball's all over and 'Softball' printed on the butt, 

and my yellow spaghetti strap top with 'Softball' printed on the chest. I slipped on my socks that came up to my knee and were also yellow. I yanked my black cleats on and walked over to the mirror. I looked Hot.

I went out the way Edward told me too, and saw the fields.

**A/N- How did you guys like it? I decided to wait for the baseball practice. So review, review, and…Review!**


	6. Practice

**A/N- Okay you little demander's out there, here is a new chapter. Review, Review, and…Review!**

Chapter 6 – Practice and Offer's

**Bella's POV**

I took a deep breath and walked over to the fields. The guy's jaws dropped, including the coach's. I went over to where they were standing. They were still staring at me.

"What?" I asked. It was like they have never seen a girl wearing shorts.

"Nothing." They mumbled and composed their faces.

"Edward where can I put my bag?" I asked.

"Over by mine, the closest one to us." He said.

I hooked my bag to the fence and put my hair in a pony with the rubber band on my wrist. Then I walked over to the boys.

"Everyone…this is Bella." Edward introduced me.

"Hello Bella, I'm coach Miller. It's very nice to have you join us." Mr. Miller said.

"It's nice to meet you too, and you're sure it's okay that I practice with you guys." I asked again.

"Of course I's okay." He confirmed.

"Alright." I replied.

"Let's get started…30 push-ups, 30 crunches, and 1 lap around the entire field." Mr. Miller ordered.

I finished my push-ups and crunches before anyone else, and I wasn't even out of breath.

"Wow." Was all the coach could say?

Edward finished next, and stood-up.

"Bella…how about we bet to see who finishes the lap first?" Edward suggested.

"You're on. If I win…you have to go shopping with me without any complaints." I said.

"If I win you have to remove all of your hair and make-up stuff from the bathroom." Edward replied.

"Deal." I said and took off running, leaving a very stunned Edward behind.

Edward realized what I did and ran off after me. He was a few feet behind and couldn't catch-up. We were running at top speed. I touched home plate before him. Edward was panting; I wasn't even sweating, and I was breathing normally.

"I won now you have to go shopping with me, and I don't have to move my stuff from the bathroom." I gloated.

"Very impressive… Ms. Swan." Mr. Miller congratulated me.

"Oh that, that was nothing. In England our coach would have tripled that warm-up." I explained.

"Edward you got owned by a girl." Some boy yelled.

"Ahem." I said, getting their attention.

"No offense Bella, it's just that you're the first one to ever bet Edward." He defended himself.

"Partner up and start to throw." Coach demanded.

"Bella will you be my partner?" a guy asked and I remember him from my P.E. class, I think his name was Sean.

"Sure." I said.

I went to my bag and grabbed my mitt and face guard. I put my face guard on and walked over to Sean. I was standing on the 1st base line and he was standing at the pitcher's mound 'line'.

"Scoot back." I said.

He stepped back a few feet.

"More." I yelled.

He was walking backwards.

"Stop!" I screamed when he was at the 3rd bases line.

"Bella…are you sure you can throw that far?" Sean asked.

"Do you doubt me?" I mocked.

"No." he said.

"Then get ready." I said.

He put his mitt into position; I could tell that he actually doubted me. I threw the ball as hard as I could and it was in his mitt so fast that he backed-up in shock. I started to laugh.

"Dang!" he yelled.

We passed the ball back-and-forth for a while. I saw Mr. Miller look like he was debating something with himself. I guess he decided because he told us to stop.

"We're going to do in-field for the rest of practice. Bella I want you to play catcher. No catching gear." He said, and the boy's ran out into their positions.

I jogged over to home plate. They ran your basic drills all practice.

"Alright boy's practice is over. Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Miller asked.

"Sure. Edward I'll see you in the parking lot." I said and the team walked off towards the Locker room.

"Bella…it would seem that having you at practice today, brought the best out of the team. Probably because they were showing off, but I don't care they still played amazingly. I was wondering if you wanted to become part of the team, in a way. You would practice with us and sit in the dug-out during the games. You could be like another coach. I would have you be 1st base coach." He asked.

"I would be honored to join the team." I squealed.

"Alright, see you at practice." He said and walked off.

I grabbed my stuff and went to the locker room.

**Edward's POV**

I walked away from Bella and Mr. Miller. I wonder what coach wanted. I entered the locker room.

"Edward did you see how good Bella could play?" Tom shouted.

"She was not good, she was smoking. Especially in that practice outfit." Sean said.

"Will you let her come to practice again?" Will asked.

"No I won't." I said sarcastically.

"Oh." He face fell.

"Of course she can come to the next practice, stupid." I said back.

"Oh." He and all the guy's faces perked-up.

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the parking lot and Edward and Emmett were waiting for me. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"How was practice?" Emmett asked.

"Um…uh…fine." I stuttered.

"What are you hiding?" Edward asked.

"The coach kind of asked me if I wanted to join the team and come to practices, sit in the dug-out during games, and be 1st base coach." I admitted.

"What did you say?" Emmett asked.

"I said that I would love too." I said and Edward face spread into a smile.

"Well, I think that you had a nice day." Emmett smirked.

"I had a very nice day." I said and glanced at Edward.

Emmett took my bags and put them in the back. I walked over to his Jeep and, once again, stared up. I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist and lift me up. They were Edward's arms. I blushed when I crawled into the back.

**A/N- Alright hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it was short. Review, Review, and…Review!**


	7. The Truth

**A/N- I came-up with this chapter idea while I was keeping score at my sister's softball game. I found a pencil and paper and wrote it down. WARNING: This chapter WILL be short because I'm trying to make a point! Review, Review, and…Review.**

Chapter 7- The Truth

**Bella's POV**

The Seahawks were playing tonight; I hate football with a very large passion, so the boys ordered pizza. I managed to snag 2 slices, and a Dr. Pepper. I decided to hide out in my room and write. I had this great idea for a poem and I had to write it down:

**My Savior**

_We were nothing alike_

_At least I think_

_You were like a bike_

_I was a ship at sink_

_You were one of them_

_I was a nobody_

_You had a personality in need of a hem_

_I was dying to be a somebody_

_But then I met you_

_As if I was going to pretend_

_You were right on cue_

_Sensing that I was in need of a friend_

I started to tear-up. That poem was about him. I couldn't deny myself anymore. I like Edward Cullen.

**Edward's POV**

The Seahawks were playing tonight. Bella said that she hated football and would be in her room. We ordered pizza and grabbed a pack of Dr. Pepper from the garage. It was going to be a boy's night.

I couldn't remain focused on the game. My mind kept venturing to Bella. More and more time I spend with her; the more and more I like her. Bella was beautiful, smart, funny, athletic, strong minded, jaw dropping, sexy, annoying, amazing, responsible, smart-alic, and self confident.

I could hardly focus ant practice today, because of Bella. The outfit she was wearing was really sexy. I was telling myself that I do not like Bella. The truth is I like Bella and she will be mine.

**Bella's POV**

I fell asleep at my desk. All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms pick me up and cuddle me to their chest. Then their arms were gone. My heart beat was going at a very quick pace, there was only one person in the entire world that could do that…Edward Cullen.

I felt something touch my forehead, may be his lips. Then I fell asleep. That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

**A/N- Okay that was it. It was extremely short but I think I got my point through. So you know the drill Review, Review, and…Review!**


	8. Tradition

**A/N- Thank you so much for all of the reviews. –Tears- Yes that was a short chapter but it was a point that I needed to make. To make-up for that and on some of the requests from people, this chapter will be as long as I can make it. Review, Review, and…Review!**

Chapter 8 – Tradition

**Bella's POV**

Finally it was Friday. I had been waiting for this all week. School was actually getting boring. I only paid attention in Excelled English Literature and Journalism. We played basketball for the rest of the week. Lauren and her gang of stupid gave me death glares and flirted with Edward whenever I was around. Baseball practice had been canceled for the week, because Mr. Miller was going out of town to his brother's wedding.

Charlie had to go to a Police convention. **(Admit it. It could happen. LOL) **So Mr. Wilson was taking over Chief for the weekend. Charlie said that he would be back on Tuesday. He also said that I was in-charge. Even though I was the youngest one there, I was doing the cleaning, cooking, and making sure they didn't burn the house down.

Emmett and the boys have been talking about an old tradition that happens when Charlie leaves, but they won't tell me what. It was driving me crazy all week.

I sulked out to the parking lot. The boys were standing around Emmett's jeep plotting. I think. Then someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. It was Mike; once again, he had been hitting on me all week.

"What do you want?" I asked with a little more venom in my words then intended.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies this weekend?" he asked.

"For the last time Mike. No, I'm not interested in a relationship and I would not like to go on a date with you!" I screamed, and saw my brothers walking over to me.

"No need to yell." He said with fear. I wondered why he was afraid. But then someone pulled me back behind them.

"Newton, leave my sister alone!" Emmett screamed. Great, he was in a protective mood. Mike was dead now.

"That's not up you." Mike pointed out.

"The hell it is! She is my little sister, and she does not need you hitting on her! Take a hint she does not want to go out with you!" Emmett said and grabbed my arm. He pulled me back to the Jeep, with my brothers and Edward right behind.

"Emmett calm down." I ordered.

"How many times has he hit on you?" he demanded.

"Twice a day." I muttered.

"Bella I swear if he does that again, no one will be able to stop me from killing him." He informed me.

"Go ahead. Thank you, for saving me from him. I knew that I could always count on you." I replied.

"I will always be there for you." He promised.

Emmett let go of me and I walked over to the Jeep. I again stared up and Edward came over and grabbed my waist. I felt really safe. He hesitated before lifting me up into the car. I crawled over to the window and Edward climbed in after me. I was happy because we were so squished in the back that Edward had to be really close to me. I resisted the urge of laying my head on his shoulder.

"Bella ready for a weekend…boy style?" Emmett asked cheerfully.

"Well I don't know. I have strict orders from Charlie not to let you guys do a lot of things. I have no idea what that style is, and the way you phrased that sentence makes me want to cower in my closet." I said.

"We already told you…it's a surprise." Todd pointed out.

"That just makes me more afraid." I replied.

"You will find out when we get home." Derek said.

I sighed and turned to look out the window. I used my peripheral vision and saw Edward starring at me. We arrived at home and I had to wait for all the boys to get out. I jumped out and grabbed my backpack. I walked inside and up-stairs. I threw my backpack on the floor and grabbed 'Much Ado About Nothing'. One of my favorite Shakespeare plays.

I had always found Shakespeare interesting, because no one knows who the real Shakespeare was. William Shakespeare was a sailor that wouldn't have been able to write those plays. Edward de Vere is who most people think is the true Shakespeare. I have always found that fascinating.

I was in the middle of thinking about Shakespeare's Secret when I was, once again, flung over someone's shoulder. They slid me off their shoulder and I landed in someone's lap.

"What was that for?" I hissed, and turned to see that I was in Derek's lap.

"We yelled for you for about 5 minutes and there was no answer. So…I took matters into my own hands. You didn't hear us, we were yelling really loudly." Todd explained.

"I didn't hear you because I was reading 'Much Ado about Nothing.' and thinking about his secret that no one has solved." I explained.

"You were reading what and thinking about what?" Emmett asked.

"She was reading 'Much Ado about Nothing.' Written by William Shakespeare, possibly. She was thinking about one of the greatest mysteries that have yet to been solved. Who was the real Shakespeare? It's theorized that Edward de Vere, was the true Shakespeare." Edward told them.

"You were reading Shakespeare?" Derek asked me.

I was still in a daze that Edward knew so much about him. Edward did not seem to be the type of guy to know about these things.

"Yes." I muttered.

"Well then, now that everyone is here. This is our weekend schedule." Emmett said.

I slid out of Derek's lap onto the floor.

"Tonight we will be watching a movie and playing one of my all time favorite games…Would you rather!" Emmett said with authority.

"Boys have sleepovers?" I asked.

"Yes we do, which is why we will be sleeping in the home movie theatre all weekend." Jasper squealed.

"NO WAY!" I yelled back.

"Why not?" Derek asked in confusion.

"You guys expect me to sleep on the floor, in a room full of guys, all weekend?" I shrieked.

"You can have a recliner." Jasper compromised.

"Fine." I huffed.

"What movie will we be watching tonight?" Austin inquired.

"I'll grab my movie box." Emmett said and walked over to the closet.

The door was still open and I was sitting right next to it. I really wanted to go read and write. I looked around the room and inched closer towards the door. I looked around one last time, before I started to crawl out of the room as fast as I could.

"Stop her!" Emmett demanded.

I heard someone coming after me, and I tried to stand-up. I was unsuccessful and they picked me up. I was back in the boy's room. I was dropped on a bed and Emmett locked the door.

"Jasper, go get me all of Bella's books, journals, paper, and anything that she could use to write or read." Emmett ordered and Jasper walked out of the room.

"NOT FAIR! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT STUFF MEANS TO ME! THIS IS SO UNFAIR! LEAVE MY STUFF ALONE!" I shrieked loudly.

"No way Bella." Emmett said calmly.

"I hate you." I said sharply.

"Love you too." Emmett said with a smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

Jasper walked back into the room with all of my writing items. Derek grabbed onto to me sensing that I wanted to kill then and grab my stuff.

"Now what movie will we be watching?" Austin asked impatiently.

"I think that since you are forcing me to have a weekend sleepover that I should get to pick the movie." I said.

"I have to agree with Bella." Derek said.

"Fine Bella, what movie do you want to watch?" Emmett asked.

My face spread out into a huge smile.

"I have been dying to watch Chicken Little." I said.

"No!" Derek, Austin, Todd, and Jasper yelled in unison.

"Yes, I'll go get it." I said and hopped up.

I walked into my room and went to my closet. I lifted my movie box off of the top shelf. I had a ton of 'child' movies. I found Chicken Little and skipped back to the boys.

"I found it." I sang.

"Great." Austin said sarcastically.

"I know." I replied.

"Let's set up our beds first." Derek suggested.

"I agree." Jasper informed us.

"I'll go get my stuff." I said and skipped out of the room.

I was told that I get one of the recliners so I grabbed 2 pillows, comforter, quilt, and Bruce. Bruce was my stuffed shark.

I hopped downs-stairs and into the movie room. I ran to the recliner that I wanted. I wanted the one in the middle that was big enough for 2 people to sit in. I made my bed and sat on top of my quilt.

The boys walked in with nothing but some sleeping bags.

"I'll go order pizza." I said and went to get the phone.

"Edward will you go into the garage and grab 1 pack of Dr. Pepper and 1 pack of 1 of Coke." Emmett asked.

"I'll go get the chips and candy." Austin said and stocked out of the room.

I picked-up the phone and dialed the pizza place.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the voice asked.

"I would like 3 extra-large pizzas with pepperoni, sausage, olives. And a small vegetarian pizza." I ordered.

"Alright. Can I get your name and address?" she asked.

"Bella Swan at 12913 77th PL SE." I said.

"Your food should be there in about 30 minutes." She said and hung-up.

Edward walked in from the garage and was carrying a lot of pop.

"Let me take one." I offered and took the pack of Coke.

"Thanks." He smiled my favorite smile.

We walked into the movie room and saw that the table was covered in bags of chips and cookies. Edward and I sat the pop down on an empty spot.

"Bella how much pizza did you get?" Todd asked.

"3 extra-large meat-lovers and a small vegetarian." I informed them.

"You bought a vegetarian pizza?" Austin asked in disgust.

"For me, stupid." I told him.

"While we wait for the pizza to arrive, we will play would you rather or truth." Emmett announced.

"I'll go first…Edward would you rather or truth?" Jasper asked.

"Truth." He said warily.

"Did you actually sleep with Lauren Mallory?" he intended to humiliate him.

"Yes." Edward sighed.

"Gross, man. Your turn." Jasper said.

"Trust me I know. Bella would you rather or truth?" Edward asked me.

"Would you rather." I said warily.

"Would you rather join the football team or date Mike Newton?" He asked, and everyone laughed.

"That not fair, I don't want to do either." I whined.

"So what, choose one." Derek said.

"I would rather…date Mike." I said.

"Bella are you serious?" Emmett asked.

"I'm dead serious. I hate football with a passion so big that you can't even comprehend that I would make me say yes to Mike." I explained.

"I can't believe you!" Derek mocked.

"My turn, Derek would you rather or truth?" I asked.

"Would you rather." He said confidently.

"Would you rather go shopping with me or have to only eat fruits and vegetables for the rest of your life?" I was pure brilliant.

"I would go shopping with you." He said, and we broke-out laughing.

"Laugh now you will. Austin would you rather or truth?" he asked Austin.

"Truth."

"When Bella surprised us in the field, before you knew who she was, did you actually want to sleep with her?" he asked and Austin turned cherry red.

"Yes I did." He mumbled.

I pretended to gag.

"Emmett would you rather or truth?" Austin questioned him.

"Would you rather." He said boldly.

"Would you rather break up with Rose or do whatever she tells you for the rest of your life?' that was a stupid question.

"Do whatever Rose tells me for the rest of my life." He yelled.

The door bell rang and I jumped up and went to go answer it.

I opened the door and Mike was standing there with our pizza. I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Hey Bella." He greeted warmly.

"Mike. How much is it?" I asked sharply.

"A date." He joked.

"Edward!" I screamed. Whoa, did I just yell for Edward to come and help me. I meant to call Emmett but Edward's name came out instead.

Edward walked into the room and stood next to me.

"Mike please stop harassing Bella and give us the pizza." Edward ordered.

"You're not her boyfriend." Mike said.

"Give her the pizza." He said.

"Fine here Bella." Mike said and traded with me; pizza for the money.

"See you later Barbie." Mike smiled and looked me over.

I slammed the door in his face,

"Pervert." I mumbled.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked with a tight face.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" I questioned.

"I've been better. Why did he call you Barbie?" Edward wondered.

"I said that he couldn't call me hottie and he decided to call me Barbie" I explained.

"Come on lets go watch Chicken Little." He smiled my smile and we walked back with the pizza.

"Bella are you okay? Why did you need Edward?" Emmett asked in older brother mode.

"I'm fine now. Mike happened to be the pizza delivery guy and, go figure, started to hit on me. So Edward came to my rescue." I told them.

"Bella you're lucky I wasn't there." Emmett growled.

"Can we watch the movie now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes Bella." Derek sighed.

"YAY!" I squealed.

I grabbed a Dr. Pepper, bag of chips, and my vegetarian pizza. I sat criss-cross applesauce on my 'bed'. The movie started, and I was bouncing up and down.

"Bella calm down. Jeez" Derek said.

"Never, now shut-up!" I ordered.

"Freaky much?" Jasper whispered.

Emmett turned the movie up and the lights off. I paid attention to the movie the entire time. I was singing along and I had a few laugh attacks. Then my brothers, and Edward, stared at me like I was a psycho.

"It's the end of the world as you know it." I sang along.

Edward was looking at me the entire movie. I was really hyper on all the sugar and pop that I was consuming. When the movie was ending and music was playing I couldn't resist. I got out of my 'bed' and started to dance around. I was just randomly dancing in-front of a room full of guys.

"Bella what in the world are you doing?" Emmett asked.

I started to crack up.

"I'm just…having…fun…and randomly…dancing!" I squealed.

"Oh dear god, Bella is sugar high." Emmett sounded scared.

I was dancing around the room and laughing.

"Remind me never to let Bella have sugar again." Emmett demanded.

I was starting to get really tired. My sugar high was coming to an end. I was about to dance over to my bed when I collapsed. I managed to land in the arms of someone. My heart beat sped up and that only meant one thing.

**A/N- Okay here it is! My chapter to make up for the last one. I may not be able to post another one until Sunday! So you know the drill people Review, Review, and…Review!!**


	9. Deal's a Deal

Chapter 9- Deals a Deal

**Edward's POV**

I could tell that Bella loved this movie. She was singing and dancing. I barely watched the movie because I was watching Bella. When the credits started to play, Bella jumped up and started to dance around the room.

"Bella what in the world are you doing?" Emmett asked.

Apparently Bella thought that, that was a funny question because she started to laugh really hard.

"I'm just…having…fun…and randomly…dancing." Bella squealed.

"Oh dear god, Bella is sugar high." Emmett actually sounded scared for the first time in his life.

Bella just continued to laugh and dance around the room.

"Remind me never to let Bella have sugar again." Emmett ordered.

Bella looked like she was about to pass out. I think she realized that too, because she started to dance over to her bed. She wasn't going to make it. She conked out and fell right into my arms.

They started to crack-up.

"Shut up! Bella's sleeping." I told them.

"Aww how sweet." Derek said.

"Edward you can put her in bed." Emmett informed me.

"Okay." I said and stood-up.

Bella consciously locked her arms around my neck. I walked over to her bed. I lied her down and she wouldn't let go of me. I was a few inches away from her face and I had to resist the burning urge to kiss her sweet, innocent lips.

"She won't let go." I told them.

"Rip her from your shirt." Austin suggested.

"No." I immediately said.

"Then there are 2 options. Option 1, you take your shirt off, or" Jasper said.

"Option 2, you sleep with her." Todd finished.

I badly wanted to say option 2.

I sighed, "Option 1."

I pulled my shirt off and Bella took it with her. The guys started to laugh, and I had to too.

"I'm gonna get a new shirt." I said and meandered upstairs.

Bella looked so adorable cuddling with my shirt. I can't wait until tomorrow night.

The guys and I had created this tradition for when Charlie left for over the Weekend:

_Friday Night- Funny or Stupid movie_

_Saturday Night- Scary Movie_

_Sunday Night- Extreme Truth or Dare_

I am going to make sure that we pick a movie that will scare the crap out of Bella. I walked back into the movie room and sat down on my 'bed'.

"So Edward…how much do you like Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I really like her…I'm…I'm falling in love with her." I admitted honestly.

"Then tell her, man." Emmett said.

"I…I can't. What if she doesn't like me like that?" I said.

"Trust me, Bella likes you. When she first came here I told her to stay away from you. But, I can see the way you two look at each other. You guys are meant for one another." Emmett admitted.

I let that information sink in and Austin turned the lights out.

**Bella's POV**

I woke-up with a major head-ache. I felt something draped over my arm. I lifted it up; it was shirt Edward was wearing last night. Why did I have it?

I smelled French toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage. I was too tired to go investigate.

Todd opened the door and the guys walked in.

"Morning Sunshine." Derek said, cheerfully.

I moaned, "Who made breakfast?"

"I did" Edward came in with 2 plates.

He handed me a plate.

"Impressive." I said.

"Thanks, what do you what to drink?" Edward asked me.

"A glass of grapefruit juice." I replied.

"I'll be right back." Edward said.

"Emmett hand me the remote." I ordered.

He tossed me the remote and d I turned the TV on. I found SpongeBob.

"Ya, SpongeBob." I screamed.

Edward handed me my juice and sat down. I finished eating after 1 episode of SpongeBob.

"I need to get ready." I announced and stood up.

"Get ready for what?" Emmett stupidly asked.

"Shopping, duh." I said and walked out.

"Duh, Emmett." Austin mocked.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my coffee cup, milk, chocolate syrup, and brewed coffee. I mixed it all together and added some ice. I just made a nummy Iced Mocha. I turned around.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Sorry, so this shopping trip is our deal." He clarified.

"Yes, and for scaring me you not only get to come, you get to carry all of my shopping bags." I said, grabbed my mocha, and headed upstairs.

I decided on a jean cheerleading skirt, blue and green plaid knee-high socks, and a white blouse that went to my elbows with a blue and green tank-top sweater on top.

I grabbed my coffee, outfit and entered the bathroom. I locked the door and removed my clothes. I wrapped a towel around my body and turned the shower on.

Someone started to bang on the door.

"Bella I need to use the bathroom!" Emmett shouted.

"Too bad, use dads." I told him.

"Come on, it will take 5 minutes." He begged.

I grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste, and hair brush. I opened the name and threw them in his face.

"There now use dad's bathroom! I have to shower." I yelled, and slammed the door in his face.

I took the towel off and got in the shower. I used my Strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and my Cherry Blossom shower gel.

"Bella get out of the shower. You've been in there for an hour!" Derek shouted.

I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me. I dried myself off and slipped my tan thong on, with the matching bra, followed by my clothes.

I turned my hair-dryer on and brushed through my hair. When I was done, my hair looked layered.

"Bella it's been 2 hours! My god, woman." Austin shouted.

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

I did my make-up and cleaned up the bathroom.

"Bella you were in there for 3 hours straight." Emmett informed me, when I emerged.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. All of the guys were staring at me.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, nervously.

"If you weren't my sister, I would so ask you out." Austin blurted out and blushed.

Edward came and stood in front of me. My breath caught in my throat. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella you look beautiful." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Are we all going shopping?" Austin asked.

"If you all want to." I invited.

"Of course, we'll come. You spoil us too much, now it's our turn to spoil you." Emmett said.

"Do you guys really want to make that promise?" I challenged.

"Yes." Everyone, including Edward, said in unison.

"Your money." I warned and walked over to the door.

I slipped a pair of brown pair of plaid flats, and walked outside. I skipped over to Emmett's jeep and stared up. I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. My heart was racing so they belonged to Edward. We just stood there for a few seconds, before he lifted me in.

Everyone else followed manner. Edward was sitting next to me, and my heart was jumping.

**A/N- Okay there it was. I know it was short too, but I have been seriously busy. Cut me some slack! Review, Review, and…Review!**


	10. I Can't do This

**A/N- Alrighty here is a new chapter. I have had a very interesting week. 2 days ago the floor hit me, yesterday my bedroom door hit me and a football tried to kill me. So I have decided that the floor, bedroom door, and footballs are conspiring to kill me. You all know the drill. ******

Chapter 10- I can't do this

**Bella's POV**

I got in the Jeep. Emmett was talking to Jasper about saving money and only driving 1 car.

"Gas prices are way up. We need to take 1 and only 1 car." He persuaded Jasper.

"You're right. But the Jeep will fit up to 6 people and we have 7." Jasper reminded him.

"I could sit on someone's lap, in the back." I offered

"Then it's settled. Bella will ride on…Edward's lap." Emmett smirked.

I just glared at him, and got out. Emmett, Jasper, and Derek were going to ride in the front. Austin and Todd climbed into the back. Edward came to stand by me.

"Bella are you sure that's its okay with you that you're going to be sitting on my lap." Edward asked again.

"It's perfectly fine." I smiled.

Edward climbed in. Derek got out and hoisted me onto Edward. It was really awkward because I had to lie back onto his chest so I wouldn't hit my head. I pulled to seatbelt over both of us. I was being crushed against Edward.

"Which mall are we going too?" I asked Emmett.

"South Center in Tacoma." He answered and drove out of the drive way.

"How far away is that?" I asked nervously.

"About 2 ½ hours." Derek answered.

Great. I laid my head back on Edward's shoulder.

**Edward's POV**

Yes. Bella was going to be sitting on me for 2 ½ hours. Bella laid her head on my shoulder, and shut her eyes. About 30 minutes later Bella was fast asleep.

"Emmett can I ask you something?" I asked

"Go ahead." He invited.

"Last night you said that you told Bella to stay away from me, and now it seems like you're trying to get us together. What changed your mind?" I inquired.

"I did tell Bella to stay away from you, the old you. The Edward that made-out in closets and slept with all but 2 girls at school, who didn't care about girl's feelings. I like the new Edward, the one who has been working to get his grades up, who hasn't even glanced at another girl since Bella arrived, and who cares about someone other than himself. You look at Bella and I can see in your eyes that you truly like my sister. I can see in her eyes that she really likes you. Thanks to Bella, you changed. You changed for her. There is this strong connection between you two." Emmett confessed.

"Nice speech." Austin said in a bored tone.

"I changed that much." I was shocked.

"Yes, you changed a lot." Jasper confirmed.

"But the real question is…do I deserve someone as innocent as Bella?" I asked myself.

"Edward you changed for her. You care about her. You like her. Only you can answer that question." Emmett emphasized the 'hers'.

"Since when did you become Dr. Phil?" Jasper mocked.

"That was deep man." Todd said.

"I can be real helpful when I want." Emmett informed us.

Bella started to stir.

**Bella's POV**

I heard the boy's talking really loud. I woke-up to Edward's face.

"Hey sleepy head." Edward whispered.

"Hey, how long have I been out?" I asked sleepily.

"About a 1 ½." Edward answered.

"What did I miss?" I was making small-talk.

"You missed Dr. Emmett." Austin laughed.

"What?" I was really confused.

"Emmett can be a really deep dude." Jasper left it at that.

"Will I ever get to know what you guys were talking about?" I asked.

"Only is someone in this car fesses up." Emmett emphasized 'someone'.

"And who might this someone be?" I asked.

"Only when he tells you, will you know." Austin was talking like Master Yoda.

"Oh okay, when will this person tell me?" I asked, again.

"When he's ready." Todd said.

"A word to this someone, you can tell me anything." I shot a glance at Edward.

My phone started to ring. My ringtone was 'Valentine's Day' by Linkin Park.

**There is going to be a conversation. **Bella-regular, **Kate-bold, **_Damon-regular italic_

"Hello"

"**BELLA!"**

"KATE!"

We were both screaming.

"Bella, stop screaming!" Emmett demanded.

"**OMG I have missed you so much."**

"I too, how's London?"

"**London is fabulous. How is Forks?"**

"Rainy."

"**Bella…someone wants to talk to you."**

"Okay, put them on."

"_Hey, babe."_

I closed my eyes and sucked in a huge breath, through my nose, and exhaled through my mouth.

"Put Kate back on the phone." I demanded in a strained voice. I was trying not to yell.

"_But I need to hear your voice; I have missed you so much."_

A single tear fell down my face.

"Oh really, Damon. Because I clearly remember that you broke-up with me."

"_That was the stupidest thing I've ever done."_

'I can't do this right now." I said and slammed my phone shut.

**Damon's POV**

"Let me talk to Bella." I pleaded.

"Bella…someone wants to talk to you." Kate nervously said.

She shook her head, and handed me the phone. She walked into her bathroom.

"Hey Babe." I said.

I heard her exhale.

"Put Kate back on the phone." Bella ordered.

"But I need to hear your voice; I missed you so much."I told her.

"Oh really, Damon. Because I clearly remember that you broke-up with me." Bella reminded me.

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever done." I informed her.

"I can't do this right now." She said and hung-up on me.

Kate walked back into the room.

"How'd it go?" she asked anxiously.

"I said that I missed her, she reminded me of what I did, and hung-up on me." I explained.

"Damon do you still love Bella?" Kate asked me.

"I do." I admitted.

"Then go to her." She said and walked out of her room.

I thought about that, when I realized what time it was. I was late for Soccer practice.

**Bella's POV**

I started to cry.

"Bella who was that?" Emmett asked.

"My best friend Kate and…my ex-boyfriend Damon." I said.

"What did he say?" Emmett demanded.

"He said that he misses me, and that breaking-up with me was the stupidest thing he's ever done." I explained.

Edward started to rub my back. The boy's started to talk about ways to kill Damon. There were so many questions floating around in my head:

Does Damon want me back?

Does Edward want me?

Do I want Damon back in my life?

Do I still love Damon?

**A/N- There it was. Do think that the whole car seating issue was a little too much? WARNING- Things are going to get really Dramatic. Should Bella and Edward get together and when? Review, Review, and…Review!**


	11. Shop Till Ya Drop

**A/N- Alright I guess that you guys can have another chapter! BTW I don't give a crap that soccer in England is called football or something among those lines. So I don't care which country I'm talking about soccer will always be called soccer and football will always be called football…to me! THIS CHAPTER IS OFFICALLY DEDICATED TO 'Amber is Jasper's Girl'. She reviewed EVERY single chapter. Thank you so much!**

Chapter 11- Shop till Ya Drop

**Bella's POV**

We arrived at the mall. This place was huge.

"Bella are you ok?" Derek asked.

"I just found Heaven on Earth." I said and continued to stare at the mall.

"Come on Bella." Austin urged.

I couldn't move.

"I can't move." I informed them.

Edward walked over to me and flung me over his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and loosely locked my arms around his neck. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you." I whispered.

**Damon's POV**

I did horrid at soccer **(HEHE) **practice…again. The coach wanted to talk to me.

"Damon, what in the world has gotten into you? You have been all depressed ever since that girl left." Coach McCarty yelled.

"I can't keep focused on soccer. I keep thinking of Bella." I explained.

"What are you going to do about that?" Coach asked.

"I'm gonna go to her." I said and ran off the find Kate.

Kate was, listening to her music, in her room.

"Kate, I am going to Forks." I announced.

"It's about time." She muttered.

She grabbed an envelope from the desk, and handed it to me.

"Go to her." And with that she walked outside.

Kate had bought me a plane ticket. Thank god, for Kate.

**Bella's POV**

My god, was this place amazing or what?

"Where too?" Emmett asked.

"Barns and Noble." I said.

"Isn't that a book store?" Austin stupidly asked.

"Yes stupid." Todd said.

Even though Todd and Austin were twins, only one of them got the brains.

"Edward…you can put me down now." I pointed out.

"Oh Ya." Ha said and slid me onto the floor.

I fell flat on my butt. All of my brothers started to laugh. Edward rushed over to me and helped me up.

"I'm sorry Bella." He choked out.

"It's okay." I replied.

I walked in the direction that was directed by Emmett.

"See you later." I said and ran inside.

I found the Young Adult books and dove-in. I saw Emmett wandering around in the Children's section. I stifled a laugh. I found so many Books. Edward walked over and started to look through books with me.

"So Bella…find any good books?" he stuttered.

"A whole bunch." I replied and read the inside cover of a book I was holding.

I was making a stack of books I wanted. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Emmett inspecting a book called 'Froggy in Love'. I just had to laugh. I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"Edward asked.

I pointed to Emmett. Edward started to laugh too.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I called.

"Um…uh…nothing?" he grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, I have all the books I want." I said and grabbed the ones I wanted.

I had at least 7 different books.

Emmett walked over to us with a book. It was 'Froggy in Love'.

"Are you gonna get that book?" I inclined my head towards his book.

"Yes." He smiled and we walked up to the cash register thing.

We walked out of the store and I heard stomachs growl.

"Lunchtime." I announced.

"Good cause I'm starving." Emmett said.

"Which way boy's?" I asked.

"Since we are spoiling you today, we can eat at the Rainforest Café." Derek offered.

"I love that place!" Emmett said and scurried off.

We had to run to catch up to Emmett. We got to the restaurant and I fell in-love with it. This place was amazing. It was so awesome!

"How many?" the Hostess asked.

"Um…7." Todd answered.

"Right this way." She said.

She led us to a table by a fish tank. I immediately slid into the booth first, so I could sit by the reef. I was just staring at the life inside the tank.

"Bella are you alright?" Derek asked worried.

"Huh?" I finally looked over to them.

I ended up sitting next to Derek, and Edward was sitting across from me.

"You were just staring at the fish tank. You were so intrigued, it was really funny. You had no emotion on your face, you were a zombie." Austin explained.

"I'm sorry, I just love the ocean." I defended myself.

"What do you find so fascinating about it?" Edward asked me.

"The life that lives there, coral reefs mainly. It's a beautiful ecosystem." I said.

Edward and I sat there staring at each other. I have no idea how long we were looking at each other.

"My name is Zac and I'll be your waiter. Can I start you off with some drinks?" he asked politely.

"5 cokes and a Dr. Pepper. Bella?" Emmett said.

"I'll have a strawberry lemonade." I smiled at Zac.

"I remember what everyone wants to drink." Emmett explained to me.

"Oh." I said and looked down.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was amazing. We both shared the same interests about the ocean. We both loved the Coral reef ecosystem. I found that so ironic. I couldn't look away from Bella.

Zac had come back with our drinks. I was still looking at Bella, while she looked at the fish tank. Jasper nudged my foot. 'Stop staring' he mouthed. 'I can't' I mouthed back.

"What can I get you guys to eat?" Zac asked.

"Double Cheeseburger."

"Seafood platter."

"Chicken alfreado."

"3 cheeseburgers."

"Okay, what can I get for you Miss?" Zac kindly asked Bella.

"I'll have the Garden Salad." Bella said not even glimpsing at the waiter dude.

**Bella's POV**

I got the garden salad for lunch. I would just pick off of someone else's plate. I looked up and a pair of emerald green eyes caught mine. We just studied each other. Apparently we were leaning towards one another, because we were so close all of a sudden.

Zac came back with our food, and asked if we needed anything else.

I reach over the table and snatched a fry from Edward's plate. Edward caught my wrist.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Edward teased.

"Stealing food from your plate." I replied.

"Oh okay." Edward said and released my hand.

Of course my heart rate was speeding because Edward had touched me. While we were eating Edward's gaze never left mine. I waited for the boy's to get out of the booth, and then I wiggled my way out.

"I'm stuffed." I said as we were walking out.

"Bella you had a salad." Emmett criticized.

"I also had a fry from Edward's plate." I smiled.

"And you're full." Austin announced.

"Yes."

"Wow." Derek muttered.

"Where to next?" Jasper asked.

"Sports Authority." I informed.

"Do we have too?" Austin whined.

"You guys can go look at some store's you want to." I offered.

"Ya, I'll go with Bella." Edward pitched in.

"Alright." Emmett eyed me.

"See you later Bells." Derek said, and my brothers walked off.

"Bella what could you possibly need at that store?" Edward asked as we were walking.

"New batting gloves, practice clothes, and tennis shoes." I listed off.

"Ok." He said and we walked into Sports Authority.

I lead him to the Women's clothing. I found some shorts and tops.

"I need to try these on." I blushed.

"That's fine." Edward led me to the dressing rooms and waited outside.

I decided on a pair of black shorts, and a pair of peach shorts. I found white tank-tops to match.

"Sorry I took so long." I apologized.

"It's fine, where to next?" he inquired.

"Batting gloves." I breathed.

"Right this way." He said and we waltzed off.

I found a blue and black pair. I held them up for Edward to see.

"Do you like these?" I questioned.

"I love them." He said and looked me in the eyes.

"Me too." I replied.

I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I had to rise against it.

"Um…uh…tennis shoes." I mumbled incoherently.

"Right this way." He whispered.

I found two pairs of tennis shoes; a pair of plain white shoes, and white with baby blue strips.

"I want these." I informed Edward.

"Alright Bella." He said and we walked up to the register thing.

"Bella I'll buy." He said.

"No Edward, I will. It's my stuff anyway." I urged.

"I insist, so stop arguing with me." He said with authority.

I sighed, "Fine."

Edward paid for my items.

"Thank you Edward." I thanked.

"Your very welcome Bella." He replied.

We strode out of the store and found my brothers sitting on a bench/

"Hey guys." I said.

"It's about time." Austin announced annoyed.

"We said that you guys could go shop." I reminded them.

"We did and came back." Todd explained.

"By the way Edward…we say your fan club." Emmett smirked.

"Oh. Dear. God." Edward said in intervals.

"They were looking for you." Jasper told him.

"How did they know I was here?" Edward asked.

"I have no freaking idea. Speak of the Devil." Derek sighed.

I turned my head and saw Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

"I'm gonna tell them to leave me alone." Edward said and walked off to them.

Edward started to talk to them when Lauran glanced over at me. Then she kissed Edward. My heart sunk.

Emmett wrapped an arm over my shoulder. Only one tear escaped. She stopped and shot a triumphant smile at me. Edward said something to her and stocked over to us.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Emmett.

Edward looked up at me and I looked at him. Then I turned and walked to the bathroom.

**Edward's POV**

Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were staring at me. I walked in front of Lauren.

"Why in the world are you here?" I demanded.

"I wanted to see my Eddie-bear." Lauren glanced over at Bella.

I was about to tell her to leave, when she kissed me. She pulled away and smiled at Bella.

"Lauren…go to hell." I said with venom.

I was walking over to the guys when I looked at Bella. She looked back at me with disgust, and hurt all over her face. She looked away and rushed away. I sighed.

"Nice job Edward." Austin sarcastically.

"She came on to me." I defended myself.

"I don't care, did you see Bella's face." Emmett asked, in brother mood.

"Congratulations, Edward." I said to myself.

"You guys, she's coming back." Derek warned.

We stopped talking.

**Bella's POV**

I meandered back to the guy's. I decided that I was not going to let Lauren get to me.

"Bella…do want to shop some more?" Jasper asked.

"Not really…I need to clean my closet out at home first." I added that last part for their benefit.

"Let's go then." Derek said and we walked out of the mall in silence.

The guy's climbed in and I stared up.

"Jesus Bella." Derek muttered and lifted me up to Edward.

I buckled us in and stared out the window. I was lifeless for the trip home.

I heard the guy's talking about sports the entire time. Emmett kept glancing at me through the rear view mirror.

We got home and I jumped out. Thankfully, I landed on my feet. Emmett grabbed the bags and I opened the door. I rushed up stair and put a pair of jeans, peach sweater, and a pair of tennis shoes on. I needed to talk to my mom.

I walked down stairs and put my black rain coat on. I slowly wandered into the kitchen.

"I'm going for a walk." I announced.

"Alright Bella." Emmett said and sighed.

I walked outside and made my way to the Cemetery.

**Edward's POV**

Bella didn't speak the entire trip home. She jumped out of the Jeep and disappeared upstairs. I heard Emmett giving Bella permission to go on a walk. Emmett sighed when Bella left the house.

"Emmett what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Bella…she's really hurt." He explained.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She said that she was going a walk. If I still know my sister, she only goes on a walk if she is extremely upset about something. She walks to a certain place." Emmett told me.

"It's all my fault." I was depressed.

"Edward…you need to make things right." Derek said.

"Do you guys know where she is?" I asked hopefully.

"If she's still the same old Bella…she's at the Cemetery talking to mom."Emmett informed me.

"I'll be back in a little while." I announced and ran out the door.

**Review, Review, and…Review!**


	12. Secret Weapon

**A/N- Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys better feel special, because I am supposed to be doing my homework, but instead I am writing a chapter for you. FEEL SPECIAL! Review, Review, and…Review! WARING- Tissues may be needed!**

Chapter 12- Secret Weapon

**Bella's POV**

I ran to mom's grave, and threw my coat off. I sat down in-front of it. I started to sob. Then cry as hard as I could.

"Mom…I miss…you so much." I ran my fingers over the Head Stone.

"I got accepted into the writing school in London, and the Softball team."

"I was there for 3 years, and now I'm back"

I buried my head in my hands.

"I met someone…his name is Edward Cullen. I really like him. He's so sweet…and handsome." I laughed.

I started to wipe the tears from my face, but more came.

"We went…shopping today, and…he was…kissing," I started to cry even harder.

"He was kissing…some girl…right in front of…me. My heart…broke into…a million pieces. I think I…I… I might be falling in-love with him. But he hurt me so much earlier."

It was starting to rain, but I just sat there crying.

"I'm so confused, sad, and depressed. Please help me. I…don't know what to do. I want him…a lot. We have…gotten really…close and I…I…I fell for him. Hard." My clothes were soaking.

"Mom…I need you. I've grown up without you. It's been really hard. I haven't had anyone to talk too."

My clothes were clinging to me.

"I…I…," my eyes were hurting from crying so much.

I heard a car drive by. I just sat there in the rain, crying. I didn't want to leave. I stood up and turned around. Edward was standing there.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough." Was his answer.

"Why are you here?" I shouted.

"I needed to talk to you." He whispered.

"Why don't you go talk to Lauren." I said with venom that just made me cry.

"Bella, she kissed me. She dug her nails into my back. I never meant to hurt you." He said and took a step towards me.

"I tried not to let the kiss get to me, but my instincts took over and crushed me." I replied.

We were both soaking wet. I had water dripping down my face, along with my tears.

"How did you find me?" I questioned.

"Emmett told me that you come here when you're upset, so I came here." He explained.

"Edward how much did you hear?" I asked again.

"Almost all of it." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" he whispered and walked in-front of me.

"You don't like," was cut off.

"Bella…when we met I fell for you too. I changed, because you seemed to take an immediate hatred for me. You were so amazing. I've been trying to tell you for a while. Bella I really like you." Edward whispered, and entwined our fingers together.

"I really like you too." I whispered back.

Edward released our hands and grabbed my face. We looked into each other's eyes, and he crushed his lips to mine.

He moved his hands and wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. This kiss was gentle and fierce at the same time. Edward broke the kiss and put our foreheads together.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He whispered.

"Me too." I replied.

I buried my head in his chest. We stood like that in the rain for god knows how long.

"Bella…we should go back." Edward sighed.

"I guess we should." Edward unwillingly let go off me and grabbed my waist.

He opened the car door for me and he got in on the driver's side.

"Bella would you like to go out on a date with me?" Edward asked as we drove home.

"I would love too." I said and smiled.

"How about we go to lunch tomorrow?" Edward said and pulled into our drive way

"That would be very nice." I replied.

Edward opened my door, and hoisted me out.

"What are we going to tell my brothers?" I asked him.

"The truth." Edward answered.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, and I leaned my head against his chest.

"Ready?" Edward inquired.

"As I'll ever be." I replied.

Edward opened the door and my brothers were waiting for us. They looked at us and it finally clicked.

"It's about time you two!" Emmett boomed.

"I don't know much longer I could have taken of you two lying about your feelings."Jasper smiled.

"This is going to be really awkward." Todd said.

"Why?" Austin asked.

"Bella is staying in a house full of guys, she happens to be dating our best friend, who is living here for another 3 weeks. What does that tell you?" Todd pointed out.

"Just that…oh." Austin realized.

"I vote we order Chinese." Emmett said.

"Sounds good." Edward said.

"What movie are we watching?" Derek asked.

"Well it's Saturday night…so that means it's scary movie." Jasper said.

I gulped and stiffened.

"I think that we should let Edward choose the movie, because he finally bulked up." Emmett said.

"I agree." Derek said.

"Edward, you can't let Bella have any say in what movie tonight. Or else." Emmett warned us.

"Fine." Edward muttered.

They guys walked out of the room, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Sorry, love. But I don't want to know what Emmett had in mind for me." Edward smiled.

"Neither do I. Go pick the movie." I demanded.

Edward leaned down and kissed me.

I heard someone clear their throat. Edward released me and we looked up.

"This is going to be a very long 3 weeks." Emmett said and walked away. Emmett emphasized the 'long'.

Edward smiled and walked up stairs. I walked into the kitchen, beaming.

"Emmett what was with the whole throat clearing?" Austin asked.

"I walked into the other room, and Edward and Bella were making-out." Emmett said.

Everyone looked at me, and I blushed.

"Where is Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Picking the Movie." I said and sat down at the table.

Edward walked back into the room and handed Emmett the movie. I couldn't see what movie he picked. Emmett looked at it and chuckled.

Edward walked over to me and lifted me off the chair and sat down. He smiled and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head against his chest and rested my arms on his, which he wrapped around my waist.

"What movie did you pick?" I asked nervously.

"You'll find out tonight." He chuckled and kissed my head.

"You two just start dating, and you're already making me gag." Austin whined.

"I leaned back so I could whisper something into his ear.

"I just found our secret weapon." I whispered.

Edward leaned down so lips were right by my ear.

"What might that be?" he whispered back.

"I'm gonna ask them to get me something and when they say 'no', guess what you are going to do." I whispered seductively.

"I like this plan." He smiled.

"Hey, Austin…um…can you get me a water bottle?" I asked.

"No way, do it yourself." He said and looked at us.

"You asked for it." I said.

Then Edward turned my face so that he could kiss me. While we were kissing I heard running.

"Please stop! I have the water!" Austin begged.

We stopped and started to laugh.

"I told you." I said to Edward.

"I never doubted you." He replied and gave me a quick kiss.

"Chinese should be here in little while." Emmett announced when he got off the phone.

"Alright!" Derek shouted.

"What are we going to do till then?" Jasper asked.

"Play would you rather, in our PJ's." Emmett said proudly.

"Sweet!" Todd shouted (inside joke at my school).

Edward stood up and threw me over his shoulder (not that I was complaining). We walked upstairs and Edward threw me on the floor in his room.

"Why am I in here?" I asked cunfuzzled.

"Because your freezing and I'm guessing that your clothes will not keep you warm enough." He grinned evilly.

"You are correct." I replied.

He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxer's. He went to the closet and grabbed a black t-shirt. He tossed them to me and smiled.

"Thanks." I said and walked into the bathroom.

I took my clothes off and slipped the boxer's on and they were big on me. The shirt was big too, so I decided to put a dry undershirt on. I walked back into Edward room and he was sitting on his bed.

I walked over to him and sat down. He pulled me closer to him.

"You look nice in my clothes." He whispered.

I was perfectly sane with staying in that position.

I sighed, "We should go back downstairs until my brothers send a search party." I said.

"I don't want to move." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I don't either." I said and cuddled closer to him.

I heard someone walking up the stairs.

"What in the world is taking you two," Derek's sentence was cut short when he opened the door.

I blushed and we immediately sat up.

"My. God. You. Two." he said and walked downstairs.

"I think that we should go downstairs now." I pointed out.

"So do I." he said and we walked into the Movie room.

My brother's looked at us and started to laugh.

"Bella, why are you wearing Edward's boxers?" Emmett asked.

"I wanted too." I said and sat down on my bed.

I was soon joined by Edward, who sat behind me. He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me too him. My back was facing his chest. Jasper walked into the room with something behind his back.

"Smile." Derek said.

Before Edward or I could react Jasper snapped a picture of us.

We started to laugh, when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said and was about to get up when I was restrained from doing so.

"You're not going anywhere." Edward whispered into my ear.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because I can finally hold you in my arms, now I'm never gonna let go." He told me.

**A/N- They finally got together! –Happy dance-. I felt that was the perfect spot to make them get together. The beginning was sad but so much better at the end. I just loved where I stopped! Review, Review, and…Review! **


	13. Busted

**A/N- I love the reviews that I'm getting! Here's the moment you've all been waiting for…Scary Movie Night!**

Chapter 13- Busted

**Bella's POV**

Emmett turned the lights out, and I tensed up. Edward rubbed my back. I started to eat, to keep my mind off of the movie. There are a lot of movie's that scare me, but only one that will make me go insane, literally,. The last time I watched the movie I was almost put in the hospital.

The movie started to play and I froze. How ironic is it that the movie we are watching is the one that scare's the living daylight out of me. The movie was actually starting and I jumped. Edward moved he food on to the table.

The movie we are watching was…Gremlin's. **(I HATE that movie, which was why I picked it. The last time I watched it I as sleep deprived for a month. I was so scared to go to sleep. If I fell asleep, I would wake up screaming)**

I stared at the screen wide-eyed. I pulled my blanket up so I was covering half of my face, then I moved Edward arms so that I was in and Shield.

"Bella…are you okay?"Emmett noticed me.

"No." I replied.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"This movie will have me running and screaming for my life." I said and they laughed at me.

"Laugh now you will, but when they come for us it won't be funny." I warned.

"Bella have you lost your mind?" Derek asked.

"The last time I watched this movie I was almost put in the hospital, because I was literally going insane."I said.

"Bella I won't let them get you." Edward whispered to me.

The guys were actually laughing at the movie while I was cowering in my blanket. I would scream every once in a while and the guys would stare at me and laugh. The movie was almost over when I lost it. The head gremlin dude was scaring me to death. He chuckled and I screamed. I turned around in Edward's arms and buried myself in his chest. I was so scared that I was starting to cry.

"Calm down Bella." Edward was whispering to me and rubbing my back.

I didn't watch the end of the movie, I was too scared. Emmett flicked the lights back on and they started to laugh. Apparently they found it funny that I was clinging to Edward.

"Bella how could you possibly be scared?" Emmett asked.

"Did you not see that thing on the TV screen?" I shrieked and Edward was caressing my cheek.

"We found the movie quite funny actually." Austin shrugged.

"I caught onto that." I said.

"Well, time for bed." Emmett said and crawled into his sleeping bag. Jasper turned the lights out.

I froze and tightened my grip on Edward.

"Bella you need to let me up." He pointed out.

"No." I let a tear escape.

Edward used his index finger to lift my face up. He saw the fear in my eyes.

"I don't think Emmett will be very happy." He whispered.

I dug my face into his neck and whispered, "Please don't go."

"I won't." he promised.

"Thank you." I whispered into his shoulder.

Edward readjusted us so that we were in the same position, just on our side.

"Bella I'm right here." He whispered into my ear.

"I know." I whispered back and brought my face up to his.

He kissed my lips sweetly for a few minutes, when the lights turned on. Busted.

Derek was standing by the light switch. Crap.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Protecting me from the Gremlins." I replied.

"Bella I swear you've gone catatonic." He muttered and shut the lights off.

Edward placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight Bella." He kissed my neck.

"Night Edward." I said and kissed his lips one last time.

I woke-up the next morning, to find a warm cage around me. I twisted in the cages arms to find a pair of emerald eyes looking at me.

"Good Morning." Edward said.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"I think it is 7am." He caressed my cheek.

"Are my brother's up?"

"Yes, they were up like an hour ago." He said.

"My brothers were up at 6:30 in the morning." I confirmed.

"Yes, they didn't want to wait for you to get up and cook breakfast, so they went out. They also said that they were going to bring us something back." Ha said and my face lit up.

"When are they going to be back?" I asked, with a grin.

"They are going to call when their leaving the restaurant." He smiled.

"So we are all alone." I pointed out.

"Yes we are." He whispered seductively.

"And what are we going to do in our time alone?" I questioned.

"I have a few idea's." he informed me.

"What might those idea's entail?" I joked.

"They entail something like this." Edward whispered.

Edward turned us so I was on top of him. We smiled and he kissed me.

"How…about we…go…up…stairs." Edward said in-between kisses.

"I like…it…right…here." I said in-between kisses.

"Hmm." Edward moaned against my lips.

Edward rolled over so he was on top. I wrapped my legs around him. Edward managed to stand up. He started to trail kisses down my neck. He started to walk and we managed to end up by the front door.

He pushed me up against a wall and I brought his lips back to mine. Edward had his hands on either sides of my head, my legs wrapped around him, and my fingers were tangled in his bronze hair.

Just then…the front door opened, and we were making-out right in-front of the door.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" Emmett screamed and Edward dropped me. Emmett only used my full name when he was extremely pissed.

I fell on my butt.

"WE COME BACK FROM BREAKFAST TO FIND MY SISTER AND MY BEST FRIEND MAKING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HOUSE!" Emmett screamed at us.

Derek rushed over and helped me up.

"ISABELLA I WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY ROOM IN 5…4…," I quickly ran upstairs.

Emmett stormed in and slammed the door shut. He locked the door and turned on me.

"What in the world were you thinking?" he shouted.

"That you weren't going to be home for a while." I answered.

"So you decided to make-out with my best friend by the front door." He yelled.

"May be." I looked around the room.

"Bella…how am I supposed to trust you if I leave and the first chance you get make-out with the guy you're dating." he barked.

"What is the big deal?" I stood up and yelped.

"I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret." He screamed.

"My god Emmett, we weren't going to do anything serious." I yelled with venom.

"Yes, seeing my sister jammed up against the wall in a major lip-lock wasn't anything serious." He retorted.

"Like you don't do that kind of thing with Rosalie." I screamed.

"That's different." He glared.

"Tell me how it's any different then what Edward and I were doing." I challenged.

"You're my little sister, Bella. It's my job to protect you." He roared.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't need protecting." I screamed and stomped my foot.

"Damn it Bella!" he screamed and threw a glass picture frame at the floor, causing very loud crash.

"Emmett, you're not going to be able to protect me forever." I pointed out.

"Bella, I already lost my mom. I'm not going to lose my little sister!" he yelled.

"What in the world does mom have to do with this?" I questioned.

"When mom died, dad was a wreck. I was the one to raise you. I'm not going to lose you too." He said.

"You're not losing me. I found someone I really care about." I said.

"Bella I don't want you to end up like one of those girls who run off with her boyfriend and gets married." He yelped.

I started to grab anything I could get to. I was throwing his clothes and pictures everywhere.

"I'm 17 not 3. I can make my own decisions! How dare you even think that I would turn into one of those girls. That's low, even for you! Will you just leave me alone! I hate you!" I shrieked and threw a picture of Emmett and me playing on the swing-set in the park when I was 5, right at his feet.

I ran down-stairs and out the back door. I ran deep into the woods and I found our old tree-house.

**Edward's POV**

"ISABELLA I WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY ROOM IN 5…4…," Bella ran upstairs.

"Oh crap." I muttered when I heard Emmett slam the door shut.

We walked into the kitchen. There were lots and lots of yelling going on upstairs. Then we heard a crash.

"Are you sure we shouldn't do something?" I asked anxiously.

"Not unless you want to face the wrath of Emmett." Jasper warned.

"But Bella shouldn't be facing him alone, it was my fault that happened." I slid down into a chair.

"Just let them calm down." Austin suggested.

I heard stomping and more things breaking. Bella had tears running down her face. She ran outside and into the woods. I started to run after her, but Todd put his arm in-front of me.

"Let her have sometime alone." He said.

**A/N- there was chapter 13. Tell me if the whole thing with Emmett was too much. It might have been, but I still like it. Every family has to have a fight. Review, Review, and…Review!**


	14. Lunch Date

**A/N- I got a lot of reviews saying that they didn't like the whole Emmett thing, well I got news for you…I don't frickin care! Here's a chapter to those you liked the Emmett thing!**

Chapter 14- Lunch Date

**Damon's POV**

Well I am sitting on a plane. I am so bored. I just stared out the window thinking of Bella.

I will get to see her in a few hours, I kept telling myself.

**Bella's POV**

I scrambled up into the tree house my brothers and I had built in the middle of the woods. How could Emmett think something like that? He doesn't always need to protect me like that. I probably shouldn't have thrown his stuff all over the room, but I was so mad, and he even brought mom into this.

I heard a twig snap. My breathing started to speed-up.

I screamed when something's head popped into the tree house entrance.

"Bella stop screaming!" the thing bellowed.

I stopped and realized that the thing was in-fact, Emmett.

"Go away." I yelled.

"No." he said firmly.

"Did you forget something, so now you've come to lecture me again?" I said in a snotty tone.

"I came to apologize. I had no right to bring mom into the conversation. But, I did raise you. I over-reacted when I saw you and Edward. I had a flash-back to when mom was alive. I was home-sick and she said that she had to go pick you up from day-care. She kissed my head and walked away. She never came back. Instead dad brought back a frightened little girl. I saw when you were finally old enough to understand what happened. I saw your face when you were 4. I lost it and…I took it out on you. I'm very sorry Bella." He apologized.

I started to cry.

"I forgive you. You're my older brother; you had a right to get all protective of me. Let's just forget it ever happened."I said.

"It never happened." He mimicked.

"What time is it?" I inquired.

"About 10:30." He informed me.

"I guess we should get back." I realized.

"Why?" he was confused.

"Edward and I are going on lunch date." I said with a smile.

"Alright." He sighed and we climbed down.

When we hit the ground, Emmett flung me up into a piggy-back. I started to giggle. He carried me back to the house and I saw Edward pacing in the kitchen. Emmett waltzed into the kitchen and Edward rushed over to us.

"So are you two okay?" Todd asked.

I looked at Emmett and smiled, "Yes."

"Are we still on for lunch?" Edward questioned.

"Of course." I immediately replied.

"I'm gonna go change my clothes." I announced and walked upstairs.

I decided on a pair of ripped stone-washed jeans, lavender v-neck sweater, and a pair of brown sandals. I rambled into the bathroom and quickly brushed threw my hair, applied some mascara, and a layer of very-berry lip-gloss.

I slowly walked down the stairs. Edward had changed into some jeans and a blue button up shirt. Edward smiled when he saw me, and I smiled back.

"Bella you look…stunning." Edward said.

"Thanks." I looked into his eyes.

"Well, we should get going."Edward informed me.

"Alright." I replied.

Edward held out his arm and I looped mine threw his.

"See you guys later." Emmett called as we walked outside.

He held the Volvo passenger side door open.

"Why thank you kind sir." I giggled.

"My pleasure madam." He mimicked.

We just smiled happily the entire way to the restaurant, which I have no idea what place. We pulled into my restaurant-Anthony. I got out of the car.

"Oh my god Edward! I love this restaurant!" I shrieked.

"I know." He smirked.

"How?" I was flabbergasted.

"I asked Derek." He revealed his source.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. We walked in and the hostess was looking Edward over. The place was almost empty.

"Hello how can I help you?" she smiled warmly at Edward.

"Table for 2." Edward replied and put on arm around my shoulder.

"Inside or out?" she asked.

It was a warm, sunny day with a light breeze.

"Outside."I answered this time.

"Follow me." She glared at me.

We were the only ones sitting outside. I could look out onto the marina all day.

"This so very peaceful." I informed him.

"Yes it is." He looked out onto the ocean too.

"Hello I'm Sean and I'll be your waiter today." He was looking me over.

I swear I heard Edward growl at him.

"What can I get you to drink?" he asked me.

"I'll have Dr. Pepper, Edward?" I looked at Edward.

The Sean guy unwillingly turned to Edward.

"Same."

Sean walked away mumbling something unintelligent.

"How about we play a game?"Edward offered.

"Sure, what game?" I replied.

"We can ask one another any question we want, and they have to answer." Edward smiled my smile.

"Sure, you can go first." I gestured my hand for him to start.

(Bella-regular, **Edward-Bold**)

"**Favorite color?"**

"It's changes on a daily basis, today it's Lavender."

"**My favorite is brown."**

"Where were you born?"

"**Chicago."**

"I was actually born Phoenix."

The waiter came back and looked at me some more.

"What can I get you to eat?" Sean asked me and ignored Edward.

"I want the Shrimp Caesar Salad." I smiled at me.

"I'll have the Halibut." Edward got Sean's attention.

"Alright." Sean mumbled, he stared at my chest and walked away.

"Pervert." I said under my breath.

"**What are your favorite positions in Softball?"**

"Pitcher, 1st base, and 3rd base, what are your favorite positions?"

"**Catcher and Shortstop."**

"Favorite Animal?"

"**Polar bears, you?"**

"Sharks."

Sean came back with our food.

"Is there _anything _else that I can get you?" I had a feeling that there was a double meaning to that sentence.

I smiled, "Well…" I decided that it would be fun to taunt him.

"Yes?" he urged.

"Can I have some more Dr. Pepper, please?" I batted my eyes.

It took him a minute to process what I said, and then he grabbed my cup and walked away.

Edward and started to quietly laugh.

"You should…have seen the…look on…his face…when you asked for…more…soda!" Edward said in-between laughs.

We calmed down and started to eat. Sean came back with my soda and didn't glance and Edward or me. We mainly ate in silence, but stared at each other the entire time. We finished and Sean took our trays away and gave Edward the check. Sean came back with the receipt and handed it to me. I flipped it over:

Sean Loveless

425-344-0957

Call me later; I get off work at 5

How stupid can the male race get? Edward snatched the paper away from me and read the back. He started to laugh and handed it back to me. We stood up and walked outside.

"Thank you very much Edward." I sighed and leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm glad you had a nice time on our date." He said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

He opened the passenger door and I got in. He hopped in and sped away.

We didn't talk on the way home.

**Damon's POV**

Finally, we landed in Seattle. I got off the plane and walked to baggage claim. My cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Damon did your plane land; well it must have if you answered your phone. I already arranged for a cab to drive you to Bella's house." Does that girl ever shut-up?

"Okay, were will the cab be?" I asked.

"Some guy will have your name on a sign right by baggage claim. Gotta go Bye!" she hung-up.

I found the guy with my name, after I got my bags. We walked out to the car. The guy started to drive away. I will get to see Bella in 2 hours.

**A/N- Well there it was. Feel extremely lucky! Review, Review, and…Review!**


	15. Surprise

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have a new story called 'Haunting Pain'. Read it now! Well, after you read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-Stephenie Meyers not me.**

Chapter 15- Surprise

**Bella's POV**

We pulled into the drive way and saw the most revolting thing ever; Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie I think, kissing and touching very passionately in Emmett's jeep.

I knocked on the window and they jumped, causing Emmett to hit his head on the roof. I smiled and waved at them before walking into the house. Edward was doubled-over laughing.

"What is so darn funny?" Austin asked from the T.V room.

"We got back and caught Emmett and Rose going at it in his jeep. Bella knocked on the window and scared then half to death." Edward explained.

They all started to laugh and I blushed.

"So how was your date?" Derek inquired.

"Perfect." Edward smiled at me.

"Interesting, and perfect." I said and looked at the ceiling.

"Why was it interesting?" Jasper asked.

"Two words…Sean Loveless." I growled and walked up stairs.

Being myself I was almost all the way up when I tripped on the air and fell. I shut my eyes and waited for my head to meet the floor again. But, it never came. I heard a familiar chuckle. I opened my eyes and looked up. Edward was staring down at me with humor in his eyes.

I sighed, "You know I haven't spoken to the floor in a long time, I thought that this was a time where I would get to talk to him some more."

"Well, I could just let you drop if you want to talk it." Edward offered.

"NO!" I shrieked and clung to Edward.

"I'm not going to drop you." He promised.

He lifted me up so I was right side up. I turned and kissed his cheek. He smiled my smile and took my breath away. I marched upstairs into my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it.

**Edward's POV**

Bella slammed her door shut and I smirked. I walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Who the heck is Sean Loveless?" Emmett asked.

"I took Bella to Anthony's and Sean Loveless was our waiter. He actually wrote his name and number on the receipt." I explained and they started to crack-up.

Emmett started to grin evilly, "We are so playing Truth or Dare tonight."

"I don't want to know what you have in mind." Jasper laughed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I announced.

"Whatever, lover boy." Derek teased.

I stood up and walked back to the stairs. I slowly meandered up to Bella's room. I opened her door and saw an angel silently sleeping. I walked over to her bed and sat down. Bella's eyes fluttered open.

**Bella's POV**

I grabbed my I-Pod and plopped down on my bed. I turned My Chemical Romance on and shut my eyes. I almost slipped into unconsciousness. Until, the door creaked open and I felt the side of my bed weigh down. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Edward sitting on the bed.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty."

"Hey." I mumbled.

I reached out to find him. I found his hand and pulled him to me. He encaged me in his arms and I leaned up. He smiled and kissed me. He kissed me slow and hard. His tongue moved across my lower lip asking for access. I immediately obliged and opened my mouth. His tongue snaked into mine and played with my tongue. His hand played with the bottom of my shirt. I wanted to go farther, but my brother's where down stairs.

"We…can't." I said against his mouth.

"But." He whined against mine.

"My brothers…are down…stairs…and we've…already…gone through…Emmett." I whispered and reluctantly pulled away.

He just pouted at me. I gave him another quick kiss and laid my head on his chest. I then slipped into unconsciousness.

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Emmett whispered.

"No, they're so cute together." Derek whispered back.

"Gay." Austin whispered so quietly that it was barely audible.

"Wake-up!" Jasper shouted.

Edward growled into my neck. I tried to move but realized he was on-top of me and I was laying face-down with his face on my pillow and neck.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Dinner time." Emmett announced and my stomach started to rumble like no tomorrow.

"Edward get off of Bella." Todd ordered.

"Right." Edward realized and got off of me.

My body already missed his.

"Edward go change your clothes." Emmett sounded like his mom.

"Why?" Edward and I said in unison.

"Because us boy's are going to dinner." Jasper explained.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I don't know…um cook." Austin had a tone that said 'No Duh'.

"But I want to take Bella." Edward pleaded.

"No way, just us boy's." Emmett laid down the law.

"Fine." Edward caved and quickly pecked my lips.

I stood up after the guy's left and straightened out my clothes. I bounded down the stairs and into the Living Room. I sat down on the Love Seat. A few minutes later Edward walked back into the room and sat down next to me. He could clean-up well.

"Are you sure I can't bring Bella?" Edward tried begging again.

"No." was the final answer.

"It's fine, I'll be alright." I soothed him.

"Okay." He still wasn't convinced.

I kissed him and smiled. He was a little convinced now.

"Hand me your phone." Edward commanded like my father.

I grabbed my phone and handed it to Edward. He put his phone number in it.

"In case you need me." He explained.

He pulled me up and walked to the front door. He pulled me into an unexpected kiss. He pulled away and smiled _my_ smile. I leaned against the door frame and waved. I shut the door and wandered into the kitchen. I decided on a sandwich.

I walked out onto the porch and looked into the forest clearing where you could still see the house from. The breeze was a little cold, but tolerable. I grabbed a blanket from the swing and strode off to the clearing. I haven't been to the clearing in ages. I laid the blanket out and spread over it. This was so peaceful. I finally got some alone time. I stared out into the darking sky, when a pair of hands went over my eyes. I laughed-because I thought it was Edward. I turned around and saw a familiar figure behind me. It was Sean from school. Why the hell was he here?

"Hey Bella." He greeted.

"Um…hi Sean. Why are you here?" I tried not to sound rude.

"Your brothers wanted to hang out with me tonight. Where are they?" he smiled at me.

"They went to dinner for a 'boy's night' and left me here. They should be home any minute." I smiled back and heard the garage door open.

"Well I think they're back." He pointed out.

He grabbed my blanket and we walked back to the house.

"I have this really funny joke." Sean stated.

"What?"

"There were 3 girls-a redhead, a brunette, and a blonde. They wanted the big prize at the top of the pyramid. They walked over to the pyramid and a Jeanie appeared. He said "There are 100 steps to the top. I will ask you a question at every step. If you laugh at a joke you die." The redhead went first and got up 5 steps before she laughed, the brunette made it up 10 steps and laughed. The blonde got to the 99th step and laughed. The Jeanie asked her "Why was this joke funnier than the rest of my jokes?" and the blonde said "Because I just got the first joke"." Sean laughed.

I started to laugh too. I always love a good dumb Blonde joke. We walked onto the back porch laughing. We found a shocked Edward standing before us.

"Hey how was dinner?" I asked him.

"Good." He said icily.

"Sean found me on in the forest. He said that my brothers invited him over." I explained and Edward's face was plastered in relief.

I walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Well finally! I thought I was going to go insane from goo-goo eyes I've had to see all week!" Sean was really surprised.

Edward laughed and gave me a small kiss. We strolled back into the house and found the guys pigging out on the floor.

"Didn't you guys just eat?" I asked.

"You're point?" Emmett asked around a Twinkie.

I just laughed. It was utterly repulsive to watch them stuff 7 Twinkie's into their mouths at once. I seriously felt like I had to puke. I almost did. I waltzed out of the room and started to walk upstairs but a cool hand grabbed my wrist. I smiled and turned to face Edward.

"Hi."

"Hey you."

"Did you need something?" I questioned.

"Actually yes." He smiled.

"What can I get you?" I asked him like a waitress.

He motioned me to lean towards him with his index finger. I grinned and leaned towards him. He grinned evilly and captured me in a passionate kiss. I put my arms around his neck. He kept my face to his and played with the bottom of my shirt. He slowly slipped his hand up my shirt and traveled up. I moaned against his lips and unfastened the top button of his shirt. I abruptly stopped and pushed him away. We went too far…again.

"What?"

"We can't. My family is here and I'm not ready." I explained to him and his face fell a little.

"Alright." He composed his face.

"I'm really tired so I'm heading to bed." I yelled so everyone could hear. I ran into my room without a glance at Edward.


	16. Hypothermia

**A/N- Alrighty, I had an amazing time in San Diego! I love Marine Biology! I met this guy named Brad, and he was so hot and sweet. I met my long lost sister; not really but we are so much alike we could be twins. My baby cousin is adorable. A lot of other stuff happened, and if any of you reliable reader's actually care, e-mail and ask me questions. I managed to find some time, and here is a chapter for all of you wonderful reader's that have been waiting forever. Review for me, because you love me.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's. Not me. Sadly. **

Chapter 16- Hypothermia

I danced into my room and sprawled out across my bed. I had a huge smile across my face that just wouldn't go away. I really wanted Edward, but 1-my family is here and 2- we just got together and he hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend yet. Keyword is _yet_. I'm not letting Edward go anywhere. There was a knock on the door and Edward walked in.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey, your brothers want to play extreme Truth or Dare. You game?" Edward asked.

"Totally."I replied.

"Well come on then." He urged. I shook my head, 'no', like a 3 year old.

Edward smiled and scooped me up bridal style. I put my arms around his neck. We, as in Edward, slowly walked back down-stairs. He dropped me on the sofa and sat down on the opposite side of me. I pouted and Edward crawled over to me.

"Stay." I commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied childishly.

I wandered out of the room, into my room, and locked my door. I slipped a thin, blue, tight shirt and crept into Edward's room. I grabbed a pair of Edward's black boxer's. I glided into the bathroom and brushed through my hair.

I was rounding to corner and ran into a wall. The wall moved and stopped me from falling backwards. I looked up into an un-familiar pair of eyes. When my eyes re-focused in realized in had ran into Sean. He smiled and righted me.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"Don't worry about it." He assured me.

"Alright." I smiled.

"Emmett said that we were playing Extreme Truth or Dare." Sean smiled and leaned towards me.

"Okay." I mumbled and raced down the stairs.

The guys had situated themselves in the movie room. Edward's stuff was now on my bed and Sean's stuff was now in Edward's place. Edward was smiling happily on my bed when I walked in. Edward scooped me up in his arms.

"Nice outfit." Edward smirked.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically.

I snuggled into Edward's side and Sean walked back in the room looking glum when he saw Edward and me. Sean sat down on the floor and looked over at me. I pretended not to notice.

"The rules for extreme truth or dare is as following; 1) no chickens. 2) You have to do what the dare is. 3) You have to answer the question if you chose truth." Emmett explained.

"Who is going first?" Austin asked.

"I'll go first." Todd offered.

"Alrighty then." Emmett said and grinned evilly.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Todd smiled innocently.

"Dare." Edward replied boldly.

"I dare you to take Bella and drop her in the pool." Todd smirked while Edward glared.

"NO!" Edward and I screamed.

"Too bad babies. There are no chickens." Austin informed us.

"Get going." Emmett commanded.

Edward kissed my cheek and stood up with me in his arms. Edward whispered 'I'm sorry, love' the entire way to the pool. It was getting dark out. We arrived at the pool and Edward stuck his foot in the water, only to jump right out.

"There is no way Bella is going in the water. She'll get hypothermia." Edward argued.

"No she won't." Derek assured us.

Edward sighed and he looked into my eyes and dropped me.

"AH!" I screeched and my head went underwater. The water was ice cold. I re-surfaced and started to shake violently. I couldn't feel any part of my body. Since I was wearing barely any clothes it was even colder. Edward picked me up and I clung to him. He pulled his sweatshirt and draped it over me. So warm.

My brothers and Sean were cracking up.

"I h-h-hate y-you." I shivered.

"But it was so funny." Austin laughed.

"W-w-was n-not." I retorted.

Edward carried me up the stairs and into the bathroom. He locked it and turned the shower on. I was still shaking violently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again.

"It's o-o-o-Kay, but I'm n-never p-p-p-p-laying t-t-truth or d-dare a-again." I tried to joke.

"Can I get you anything?"Edward asked anxiously.

"Y-Yes, pu-t-t m-m-m-m-me in t-the sho-o-wer-r." I was to frozen to even move.

He smiled and lifted me up. He set me in the shower and was about to take a step back, I pulled him into the shower with me. He pushed me up against the wall.

"What was that for?" he asked, feigning confusion.

"Since you're the one who dropped me you get to help me not get sick." I smiled and his eyes lit up.

"What might that job entail?"He asked me.

"Well I'm still really cold… especially my lips."I replied seductively.

"I think I can help you with that." He said and pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, in an attempt to deep-in the kiss. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I un-buttoned his shirt and slid it off. He cautiously started to pull my tank-top off and tossed it out on the floor. I un-did his jeans and pulled them down, bathing in his 

beauty. He jammed me against the wall and yanked my 'shorts' off. He stood there like an idiot looking at me. We left the rest of our clothes on. He poured soap in my hair and rubbed it in. I moaned at his touch.

"Enjoying yourself?" Edward guessed.

I nodded my head and turned around. I washed the soap out of my hair and quickly got out of the shower. I laughed as Edward pouted and I slipped a towel around me.

"Oh, no you don't."Edward growled and grabbed my waist.

He yanked my towel off and brought me back into the shower. I smiled at him, and he kissed my lips sweetly. His tongue caressed my bottom lip; asking for entrance. I immediately obliged and his tongue slid into my mouth.

"Wanna go in…the…hot tub?"I asked.

Edward merely nodded and smiled against my lips. We pulled apart and Edward wrapped the towel around me. He wrapped a towel around his waist and unlocked the door. I walked into my room to change into my bathing suit.

I looked through my closet until I found what I was looking for. A blue, with multi-colored lip prints, triangle bikini. I locked my door and stripped. I slipped my bikini on and put a black T-shirt on over, so no one could see. I picked my purple towel off the ground and opened my door.

"Hey." Edward smiled, but it soon faded when he saw my swimsuit was covered up.

"Come on." I urged and grabbed his hand.

We skipped down the stairs with goofy grins plastered on our faces. We ignored the 'what-the-hell-are-you-two-up-too' looks my brother's gave us. I let go of Edwards' hand and ran to the hot tub. I pressed the button on the wall, and the hot tub's cover came off, revealing steam.

I put towel down and turned around. Edward was looking at me, waiting for my shirt to come off.

"You first." I stated.

Edward smirked and pulled his shirt over his head. I had the wind knocked out of me. Edward's perfectly chiseled chest was, well, breath-taking. I just ogled at his beauty.

"Breathe, Bella." He chuckled, and I released the air that I was holding in.

Edward nodded to me and I immediately understood. I smirked. I might as well have some fun with him. I bent over towards him, making sure my ass was raised in the air. I grabbed the hem of me shirt and stood up again.

As seductively as I could manage, I slowly pulled it off. I heard a gasp come from Edward. I tossed my shirt over to where my towel was. I glanced up and saw a wanting look on his face. I turned around, swayed my hips, and slowly lowered myself into the tub.

Edward was still staring at me, well, my body.

"Are you going to join me?"I asked him.

He quickly gathered his composure and he meandered over to the tub.

"I think I might, but you need to move." he smiled and I moved over.

He sat down in my original spot, then he grabbed my hips and put me in-between his legs. I leaned back against his chest. Edward started to massage my shoulders. I moaned, and he laughed. It just felt so _good_.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to dinner in Seattle with me on Friday?" Edward asked and kissed my neck.

"I would love to go to dinner with you on Friday."I replied and I felt him smile.

I abruptly turned around, so I was straddling him. We smiled at each other. I locked my arms around his neck. Edward leaned in and was about to kiss me; when we heard a cry of pain and a sickening crack.

**A/N- Cliffy. I stayed up ALL night to write this for you people. So be happy what I give you. I hoped you liked it, if not. Screw you. People were saying that after the arguments, there should be action. But, Bella is not ready to go all the way. And she isn't even Edward's girlfriend. Review for me, because you love me. **


	17. Unexpected

**A/N- Well, I got a few reviews that really put me down. Made me want to make all you people suffer. I got anonymous review basically telling me that I'm a shitty writer; I have a message for that person. If you are trying to tell someone that they suck at something at least have the correct spelling. **_Offense. Pretty.__Um. It's. _**That is the correct spelling. If you are reading this, HA! For all you people that made my day, I wrote a chapter. Some of you people guessed who got hurt, but none of you were right. I want to dedicate this chapter to **_Edwrd4ever, Jam2MyRed-ipod, and Cassie._** Your reviews made me want to write this chapter.**

Chapter 17- Unexpected

**Bella's POV**

There were a few more cries and yelps of pain. I jumped out of the hot tub. Not even bothering with a shirt or towel. I ran to the house in my bikini. Bad idea; I just ran around the corner and saw a man on the floor with a bloody face. His nose was disfigured and his left foot was swelling up.

I bent down to get a better look at his face. Bad idea. I recognized the figure. It was my ex-boyfriend Damon. And I was wearing a bikini, with the guy I just started dating in the same room.

"What the hell did you guys do?"I screeched, glaring at my brother's.

"Taught sonny boy down there a lesson."Emmett replied completely at ease.

I bent back down and wiped the hair from Damon's face.

"Da, can you hear me? Are you ok?"I asked him.

"Bella." he whispered.

"Shhh, its ok I'm here."I whispered back.

"Nice swimsuit."Damon commented and I blushed.

"Help me get him to the couch."I ordered my brother's.

They reluctantly helped me carry him to the couch. I elevated his foot with some pillows.

"You guys just go." I sighed and went to go make an ice pack.

I put some ice into a dish towel and turned around. Edward was leaning against the counter. He had a hurt look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"I asked him softly.

"Nothing." He looked down at the floor.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me. I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I'm with you." I reminded him and let go.

I walked back into the living room and put the ice pack on Damon's foot.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"My nose and foot really hurt. And I'm covered in blood. And so are you." He pointed out.

I looked down and started to blush. I was still wearing my bikini.

"I'll be right back. Will you be ok?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine, Tootsie." He used my nickname.

"Ok, Skittle." I smiled.

I nodded my head and walked up the stairs. I went into my room and found a pair of blue shorts and a long-sleeve white shirt. I changed in the bathroom. I came out and saw all of my brothers, Sean and Edward standing in-front of me.

"Hey."

"Can we have a word with you?" Derek asked, he didn't sound happy.

"But I need to-" I pointed to the stairs.

"Now." Emmett glared at me.

I nodded my head and followed them into their room. I sat down on Edward's bed.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Emmett growled.

"I don't know."I glanced over at Edward.

"Get rid of him." Jasper demanded.

"He is not going anywhere until he gets better."I told them.

"When should he be better?" Derek asked.

"Well I'm no doctor, but I've had my share of injuries. Maybe around a month." I estimated.

"A whole month with that asshole in our house." Jasper sighed.

"Be nice to him! I need to go see if I have to take him to the hospital." I didn't look at Edward when I walked out of the room.

I traveled down the stairs and into the living room. Damon's nose and foot was swelling. I sighed and knelt down by his face.

"Hey." I whispered softly.

"Hi, my foot really hurts." He informed me.

"I think I'm going to take you to the hospital tomorrow morning." I told him.

"Won't you miss school?" Damon asked.

"Yes, but you need to see a doctor." I insisted.

"There's no point to argue with you." He did his best to smile.

"Be right back." I smiled back and walked into the kitchen. I soaked a few dish towels and grabbed some dry ones.

I sat down by him and started to gently wipe the blood away. He flinched a few times.

"Damon why are you here?"I had to ask the inevitable.

"Because I need you Bella. I can't stand life without you. I'm so close to losing my first string place on the team. I just can't focus with you not being there with me. I love you." Damon smiled at me.

"Damon, you broke-up with me. You just can't show up in my life and expect me to just take you back. I can't trust you, and I'm sort of dating someone else." I blushed and then remembered what Edward's pained expression looked like.

"I'm sorry Bella." He drawled then passed out.

I dragged the towels upstairs and tossed them into the washer. I started to cry and I leaned against the wall, and slid down to the floor.

_What the hell am I going to do? I do still love Damon but I think my pull to Edward is way stronger. It's kind of like love at first sight. Wait! Do I love Edward? He's just so amazing. Then it hit me. I love Edward Cullen._

"Bella?" Someone opened the door.

"Yes?" I sniffled.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked and sat down by me.

"No." I cried and Derek pulled me to him.

"I just don't know what to do? I barely know Edward but I think I love him! And now Damon is here telling me that he still loves me. And I think that I still love Damon, I've known him forever and he broke my heart. I'm just so confused." I whined to him.

"Bella everything will be alright. Damon will leave. Edward will still be here." Derek assured me.

"I know, but I'm…I…have no idea." I rambled.

"Edward looked pretty upset; I think you should go talk to him." Derek suggested.

"I think I will." I wiped my face and went to go find Edward.

**A/N- Well that absolutely sucked! I have been totally out of it and have no idea what to do. I have had a serious case of writer's block. So, my updates may become very infrequent. If anyone has any ideas for the story TELL ME! I am asking for my wonderful reader's opinion, feel honored. I don't usually do that.**


	18. Fight

Chapter 18- Fight

**Edward's POV**

Damon is back. Bella is downstairs. With him. Alone. Taking care of him. He loves her. I'm up here. Alone. Falling in love. With my best friends sister. Who loves another. Life is a bitch.

"Edward can I talk to you," Bella opened the door and walked in.

Her face was tear streaked and it broke my heart.

"Of course," I scooted over on my bed and she sat down.

"I'm sorry."

"Why, love. It's not your fault Damon is here," I assured her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Because he wouldn't be here if I just stayed in England with him. We wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't be in this situation," she mumbled that last part.

We sat on my bed in silence for awhile.

"Bella, what situation are you in," I asked.

"It doesn't matter," she insisted.

"Yes it does," my voice started to get louder.

"No Edward it doesn't! I need to work this out on my own," Bella shouted.

"Bella I want to help you, we can do this together," I stood up and yelled back.

"There are things in this world that people need to do on their own, and this is one of them," She screamed.

"How can I trust you if you don't even talk to me," I asked her, angrily.

"Just let me do this on my own," Bella begged.

"You still love him," I accused.

"Yes I do," Bella's voice was laced with shame.

"Then have a good life in London," I screamed in her face.

"How dare you? You just assume that I'm going to go back to the man that broke my heart? I still care for Damon; we were together for three god damn years Edward! I just can't get rid of the feelings that Damon and I shared! And you know what? I thought that I could never love someone as much as I loved Damon, but guess what? It happened! I came home and fell in love with this amazing, caring, sexy, smart, athletic, and all around great guy! I didn't think that I could fall in love this fast, but I did when I first met you! I love you more than Damon," Bella shouted and started to cry.

I was stunned; this beautiful girl love's me?

Bella ran out of the room in tears.

**Bella's POV**

I ran out of Edward's room and down the stairs. I dashed into the kitchen and found my brother's.

"Bella,"

"Jasper can I have your car keys? I need to get out of here," I asked through my sobs.

"Sure Bella, maybe someone should come with you," Jasper suggested warily.

"I want to be alone," I almost shouted.

"No you don't," Derek smiled, he knew me too well.

"Your right, Austin will you come with me," I did my best to smile.

They seemed flabbergasted by my choice.

"Sure Bella," Austin reached for the keys but I held on to them.

I rushed out the front door, before my tear ducts could flow freely, again. I jumped in the driver's side and once Austin got in and sped off. He sat quietly while I decided where to go. There was only one place I wanted to go.

I need my mom.

I pulled a sharp U-turn and raced to the Cemetery. Austin still remained silent. I parked on the curb and turned the car off. I slammed the car door shut and waited for Austin. He danced over to me and we walked up to our mom's grave.

I knelt down on the grass and sat quietly.

**A/N- I'm lazy right now so this is how their conversation will be. **Bella, _Austin_

"Did you hear Edward and me?"

"_We all did. Are you ok Bells?"_

"No. How could he think something like that? I might as well just move back with Damon."

"_Bella you will do no such thing! I know we aren't very close but we all love you and it killed all of us when you left. And Edward does like you."_

"But does he love me? I just confessed that I love him and he didn't even say anything. I know that Damon loves me and I still love him, I think that I should go back to London it's what's best."

"_Bella please don't."_

"I've caused so much drama in your lives." I shook my head in disgrace.

"No you haven't." Austin insisted.

"Good- bye mom," I kissed my hand and put in on her tombstone.

I strolled back to the car, and waited, once again, for Austin. He got in and I drove off. We got back to the house and stomped up the stairs, ignoring everyone.

**Austin's POV**

She wouldn't dare leave! We would all stop her. Bella went up stairs and slammed her door shut.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"How'd it go," Emmett asked anxiously.

"Bella has convinced herself that going back to, England, and Damon is what's best." I informed my flesh and blood.

"That's not happening! I'm not about to lose my baby sister," Emmett slapped his hand down on the counter.

"Get Edward to talk with her," Todd said.

"There's no way in hell that Bella will talk to him," I laughed.

"Let's just leave Bella alone for a while and see how things go," Derek decided.

"That's probably best," we sighed.

**One month later- Bella's POV**

I hadn't spoken to Edward or my family in a month. Damon had left a week ago, and we had a baseball game today.

I have been having an internal debate for about two weeks now if I was going to stay or leave. I'm just so confused and Edward has tried to apologized o me but I won't let him. His parent's got back so he went home and I could think more clearly.

I visit my mom's grave every day after practice and stay there until I have to make dinner.

School rushed by and soon I was all by myself in the Girls Locker Room. My uniform was the same as the boy except me had short shorts. I tried to argue but the coach was headstrong about me wearing them, so I gave up.

Positioning my cap on correctly me wandered towards the fields. They boy's were playing catch so I sat in the dug- out. I noticed that Edward was not there.

"Coach Do you know where Edward is," I got up and asked as he made the batting order.

"No, can you go find him?"

I didn't really want to but I nodded anyway. I walked back to the boy's locker room and I saw some boy jammed against the wall kissing some girl. I walked a little closer and noticed that boy was Edward and he was kissing Lauren! He made no attempt to stop.

He moved on and I should do the same. This just pushed me into leaving, I couldn't stand by and watch the man I love make- out with other girls. I was jealous. Damn it!

I tried not to cry as I walked back to our field. Edward came over a few minutes later and the game started.

* * *

It was bottom of the 5th and we were ahead by 3. I was the first base coach and Edward just got a single.

"Steal on the next pitch," I whispered to him.

"Like hell," he whispered back.

"Do it or I'll have you taken out of the game," I threatened.

He snorted and ran on the next pitch. I looked at him smugly.

Sean was up next and he hit a homer. The umpire called the game. We won!

I ran up to Sean and jumped in his arms. He swung my around.

"Congratulation's Sean! You won the game for us," I squealed and he put me down.

"Thanks," he mumbled terrified and was staring at something behind me.

I turned around and saw Edward shooting dagger's at him. What's up with him? I said good job to the rest of the team and went to go change my clothes.

Emmett drove me to the cemetery and left without a word.

"Hi mom," I smiled and sat down.

"I've made a huge choice…I'm going to school in England. Edward has apparently gotten over me, and I'm completely miserable here. I have no friends. I want my old life back; where I was happy, had the perfect boyfriend, friend, and a life. I'm not sure when I'm going to leave. I'll be back tomorrow," I kissed my palm and laid it on the tombstone.

I walked back to our house. I entered the house and the guys were watching the end of the Seahawks football game. I was too tired to cook so I re-heated the lasagna I made yesterday.

They came into the kitchen and I put a fake smile on. I was going to tell them.

"I need to tell you guys something," I put some lasagna on my plate.

"Go on Bells," Charlie encouraged.

"I'm moving back to England. I just can't stay here anymore."

6 forks clattered on the plates.

"What?" Emmett asked around the food in his mouth.

"I'm going to be attending school in London again," I spoke slowly.

"Why?" They all demanded at once.

"I miss my life in London."

Emmett, Jasper, Todd, Austin, and Derek started to shout, yell, and argue with me at once.

"Go ahead," Charlie spoke.

"What?"

"Bells you can go. You don't look happy, this is the first time you've spoken to us in a month, you spend hours at your mother's grave, and you just don't live anymore. I think it would be best if you left," Charlie is my savior.

"Thank you dad," I put our dishes in the sink.

Emmett grunted and went upstairs. The rest of my brother's followed suit. I continued to wash the dishes when I heard a car race down the street and into our drive-way. I paid it no attention.

Jasper opened the door and a very angry looking Edward stomped into the kitchen.

"What the hell Bella? I just got a phone call saying that you're moving out of the country! Care to explain," Edward demanded.

"Not to you," I hissed every word and threw the dish towel on the counter.

"Then explain what's going on with Sean!"

"What the hell does that mean?" I yelled at him.

"You know exactly what I mean! Are you dating Sean?" Edward screamed in my face.

"Hell no! Why the hell would you even think that? I've got a question for you, are you dating Lauren Mallory? Because you two were getting pretty touchy feely in the hallway this afternoon!"

"Enough!" Emmett stormed into the kitchen and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put my down you giant oaf!"

I thrashed about and saw my other brothers shoving Edward up the stairs behind us. Emmett dropped my on my bed and the guys shoved Edward into my room then they locked the door from the outside.

"We are not letting you two out of this room until you work out your problems! You two are miserable without each other," Emmett boomed through the shut door.

"I'm not dating Lauren," Edward whispered.

"Then why did I catch you making out with her," I shrieked.

"I was trying to keep my mind off of you!" Edward spat.

**A/N- Wow. That probably sucked more than the last chapter. I hate to tell you all this but we have come to an end. Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters than this story is over. This chapter was really rushed! I'm so sorry! Please review anyway! Oh…and…uh…anyone want a sequel? **


	19. Can'tLeaveAlone Bars

**A/N- Here it is! FINAL CHAPTER! Sequel anyone?**

Chapter 19- Can't-Leave-Alone Bars 

**Bella's POV**

"_I was trying to keep my mind off of you!" Edward spat._

"Why Edward?" I begged.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU," He roared.

"You didn't talk to me for a whole month, Bella. It broke my heart. I sulked around the house doing nothing, the entire time. All I wanted to do was come here and talk to you." Edward spoke softly.

"Edward how can you love someone you don't even know?" I questioned.

"Your favorite color changes on a daily basis, your favorite animal is a Shark, you love softball, you are an amazing writer, your dream is to be a writer, your mom died when you were one, you love classical and rock music, your favorite book is Wuthering Heights, you hate the movie Gremlins, you love the movie Chicken little, you are the clumsiest person alive, you can turn about a million shades of red, you get easily embarrassed, you are a straight- A student, you plan on going to Harvard or Dartmouth, you spend hours at your mother's grave, you were born in Phoenix, you always put school first, you are a virgin because you believe in sex after marriage, your favorite classical artist is Debussy, you believe in love at first sight, you don't see yourself clearly, Bella the list is endless," Edward listed right off the bat.

I was frozen solid. That speech made him sound like a stalker, a very sexy one at that. Then I remembered _her._

"What about _Lauren_," I seethed.

"She means nothing to me! You are my world Bella! I love you," Edward shouted to the world.

I just shook my head and he continued.

"I was jealous when I saw you with Sean today. I wished that it was me in his spot. Then I came home and sat in my room, listening to music, when Emmett called me. He said that you were moving back to London and that if I didn't do something now it would be too late. I would lose you forever. So I got in my Volvo and here I am. Stuck in a room with you," Edward smiled a little.

"So you don't want to be stuck in a room with me? This is just a huge comeuppance,"

"You are twisting my words! Why the hell would this be comeuppance," Edward asked.

"For everything that you have done to me in the past 2 months!"

"And what have I done to you," Edward challenged.

"Made me fall in love again, break my heart, yelled at me, made me jealous, made my life miserable," I listed and Edward looked really sad.

"Well if you don't want me here, I'll just go," Edward tried to leave but the door was still locked.

I felt a tear fall but I wiped it away.

"Bella were you seriously going to move?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Why," Edward yelled clearly infuriated, again.

"Because it was for the best! I just needed to get out of here! All we ever do is fight and yell at each other, it would never work out," I sighed and some tears slipped the flood gates.

Edward walked over to me and cupped my face. He wiped the tears away and looked into my eyes.

"It would work out, because we love each other. Trust me, if you left we would be even more miserable then we are now," Edward smiled and I reached up and put my hand over his.

"You don't know that,"

"Yes I do. You are my other half Bella. I love you," Edward leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

"I love you," I smiled and Edward looked like he was about to explode with joy.

"Now come here," He raised an eyebrow at me.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him too me. I smiled and put my lips on him. He moved his arms around my waist and I locked mine around his neck.

His tongue caressed my bottom lips and I opened my mouth. Our tongue's danced and I felt happy.

"Finally," Emmett yelled from behind us.

We didn't stop. I couldn't bring myself to pull away and I think Edward was in the same situation.

"You guys can stop now," Todd pointed out.

Not happening. Edward moved his lips to my neck. I moaned. I trailed my hands down his chest.

I was suddenly ripped away from Edward and in the arms of Derek.

"HEY! I was enjoying myself," I tried to wiggle free. Derek was apparently not having that.

"Well we weren't," Jasper replied.

"You could have left us alone, we were doing just fine," I pointed out.

"Can I have my girlfriend back," Edward asked Derek.

"No, your girlfriend is going to make dessert," Emmett smiled ruefully.

"And why am I making dessert," I asked him.

"Because you gave everyone a heart attack, so we deserve something," Emmett used the 'Duh' tone.

"Fine I'll make my special Can't-Leave-Alone Bars." Emmett walked me down stairs to ensure I make them.

"Dad I need to tell you something," I stood in the door-way.

"Yes Bells," Charlie turned to look at me.

"I'm not going to London, I'm staying here," He smiled.

"And who must I thank for convincing my little girl to say," Charlie eyed my brother's.

"If I'm correct, that would be me sir," Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you and Bella," Charlie trailed off and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, as long as that's alright with you Chief," Edward looked nervous.

"It is Edward, and how many times must tell you to call me Charlie," Charlie smiled a little.

"I need to make dessert," I struggled to extract myself from Edward but it wasn't working.

"You need to let me go," I looked up at him.

He went 5 year-old on me and shook his head. He started to walk to the kitchen with me in his embrace.

"I can't make my chocolate bars with you hanging all over me," I stated.

"EDWARD I WANT CHOCOLATE! Let go of her," Emmett wagged his finger at him.

Edward let go and held his hands up in surrender. Emmett dragged him out of the kitchen mumbling something along the lines of 'Only girls should cook'.

I smiled and grabbed my I-Pod. I slipped the headphones on and turned 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll!  
In case God doesn't show...  
(Let the good times roll)  
(Let the good times roll)_

I put the cake mix, 2 eggs, and 1/3 cup of vegetable oil. And started to mix it together.

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
better put your fingers back to the keys!_

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

been looking forward to the future  
When my eyesight is going bad  
and this crystal ball;  
It's always cloudy except for  
(Except for)  
When you look into the past  
(Look into the past)  
One night stand...  
(One night stand out)

Now that the cake mix was done I put the bag of chocolate chips, 1 can of sweetened condensed milk, and ¼ cubed butter in a bowl and nuked it.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

I stirred and made the chocolate sauce. I greased my baking pan and spread 2/3 of the dough in the pan.

_They say  
I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
And get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood  
Whoa_

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"!

I poured the sauce over the dough, then taking the rest of the dough I dropped tiny bits of it all over the sauce, like a crust, but with spaces in-between. I put it into the oven and finished the song when I was cleaning up.

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

I put everything, except for the chocolate bowl, in the sink. I danced around the kitchen, licking the bowl, and listening to 'I Hate Everything about You' by Three Day's Grace.

There was laughing behind me. I froze and turned around. All of the guys were standing in the door-way.

"Um…" I blushed to the extreme.

"Bella could you shake your butt some more, I think Eddie liked it," Emmett laughed, and I saw pink on Edward's face.

Oh my god, Edward Cullen is blushing! He never blushes!

"That was so funny," Derek cried.

Edward was trying his best not to laugh and wrapped his arms around me I rested my head in his chest. I could feel his body rocking with laughs. When the laughter died down Edward released me.

I hopped up on the counter and Edward stood in-between my legs. I played with his hair and Edward rubbed my lower back, which made my skin tingle. The oven timer 'Dinged' and I got off the counter.

I slipped some heating pads over my hands and took the pan out of the oven. I placed it on a heating pad on the counter.

"Can I have some," Emmett was like a giddy school girl.

I reset the timer, "When this timer goes off you may have one piece. You don't want to get sick."

"Fine mom," Emmett grumbled.

I yawned.

"Are you tired, love?"

"Very," I yawned, again.

"You've had a very long day, let's get you to bed."

I walked forward, but tripped. My face hit the floor.

"Aw floor, we meet again," I said.

"Bella are you alright," Edward helped me up.

"Perfect, just finishing my chat with the floor," I chuckled.

"Let's go to bed," Then Edward picked me up bridal style and caught me unexpected.

"I can walk you know," I pointed out.

"So?"

Edward carried me up to my bed and lay down on top of me. He put his face on my lower stomach and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you so much Isabella," Edward kissed my exposed skin.

You know when a man is serious when they use your full name.

"I love you," put my head on my pillows.

Edward looked up at me, then inched his way up my front. He stopped when he hit my breasts. He tilted his face up and sweetly kissed my lips. Then he put his head down on them and snored lightly.

I fell asleep with my one true love.

**A/N- There's the end. It was kind of cheesy, to me, but I hope you like it. I want a lot of reviews, please. Pretty, pretty, please with Edward on top. I might do a sequel, but it depends on how many people say they want one. If I decide to do one, I shall take a break first. **


End file.
